10 Days of Lovers Hotel
by AlexCarr2003
Summary: Spring Break has Started, And Yu Narukami goes into a Famous Hotel for a Special Gift. Yu Narukami becomes lonely in the hotel until Rise Kujikawa shows up and She joins him in their Room together. How will these two turn up in 10 days? And what will they do after there Hotel Trip? (Yu x Rise.)
1. Prologue: Spring Break Starting

*Friday March 15th after Yasogami High*

Yu: I got myself a ticket to Inaba 5 Star hotel. Its amazing cause I earned it as a Gift from Nanako as a Big Brother and she Won it.

Chie: Nice! Seems amazing!

Rise: I got myself a Pink Ubermacht Zion Carbio, Maybe we can go together Senpai?

Yu: I Would want too but their is only one ticket, Sorry Rise.

Rise: Aw... Senpai no romance for a day?

Yu: Guess not.

Yukiko: Don't be sad Rise-Chan, Maybe someday you will get the chance.

Rise: But... Oh fine.

Naoto: Besides didn't you plan for a Concert? You said on the 18th at Junes on 3:15 P.M.

Rise: Grrr, I wish I could skip it. I would want to be with Senpai more than Singing!

Kanji: If you plan it, You can't delay it unless you don't show up. Which People hate for that.

Youske: True, And earning a room costs around 60,000 Yen. Its too much for me!

Yukiko: 60,000?!

Chie: Wowzers, I can't pay for that!

Rise: Why oh why did I have a Career like this?

Naoto: Well it was Your choice Rise, You have only one option. You need to go anyway if you don't wanna be hated.

Rise: Fine, Maybe ill pay Senpai A Visit then head back.

Yu: I guess I'll see you in the Meantime Rise.

Rise: Yeah, I guess...

*Studio 4-D*

*6:35 P.M.*

Inoue: Rise Kujikawa? I want to speak to you for a moment.

Rise: Yes Inoue? What is it?

Inoue: I think you need to do more Dancing. There is a few left in Inaba for you, But you do have a lot of fans.

Rise: So... I need to Dance more often too?

Inoue: News is, You might not get a chance on Spring Break to relax. You might need to skip some School also.

Rise: WHAT?! That's insane Inoue! I CAN'T do half of Spring Break singing and Dancing!

Inoue: Rise, Thats your only choice. If you fail to do so it can hurt your career.

Rise: Ugh! Fine Inoue I'll do it!

Inoue: Thanks Rise. Do me Proud.

*Inoue Leaves, Rise is Still Pissed off about the Decision her Manager made. Suddenly she had a Sneaky idea.*

Rise: I got an Idea.

*8:35 P.M.*

**_*Text Message*_**

**_Rise: Hey Everyone!_**

**_Yu: Hey Rise._**

**_Youske: Hey, Wassup?_**

**_Chie: Whats going on?_**

**_Yukiko: What is it?_**

**_Kanji: What're you doin?_**

**_Naoto: Im interested to Hear._**

**_Rise: I got some news. Everyone please listen._**

**_Yukiko: What is it?_**

**_Chie: I hope its good._**

**_Yu: What will it be?_**

**_Youske: Im worried._**

**_Kanji: Hope its not bad._**

**_Naoto: Im mildly Curious._**

**_Rise: I gotta do Half of Spring Break Dancing and Singing. I might not get a chance on school even._**

**_Yu: What?!_**

**_Chie: Are you Kidding me?!_**

**_Yukiko: Wah?!_**

**_Naoto: Yikes! Thats a lot!_**

**_Kanji: Oh man._**

**_Youske: Thats Rough._**

**_Rise: Yeah, I don't know what to do. Ill see you all later._**

**_Yu: Bye._**

**_Yukiko: Be Careful._**

**_Chie: I hope for something good._**

**_Kanji: See ya._**

**_Naoto: Later._**

**_Youske: Bye-Bye._**

**_*End Of Text Message*_**


	2. Chapter 1: Off We Go

*Saturday, March 16th 6:45 A.M.*

Rise: Hmph! Little time to relax with Singing and Dancing? Nah, See ya Inoue! *Enters her Car and Leaves.*

*Meanwhile*

Dojima: So are you ready?

Yu: Definitely ready! Got my Suitcase of Clothes and Toothbrushes.

Nanako: Big bro, Please bring me a Souvenir from your Hotel!

Yu: I will Nanako, It will be great.

*Taxi Arrives*

Dojima: Well, I'll see you in 10 Days.

Yu: See you, Take care of Nanako.

Nanako: Don't worry, You got your friends!

Yu: Yeah. There always there.

*Yu enters the Taxi*

Dojima: See you Soon!

Nanako: See you Big Bro!

Yu: See you in a few days!

*Taxi Leaves for Inaba Grand Hotel*

*Meanwhile*

*7:50 A.M.*

Inoue: Rise are you ready? Were about to st- *Enters her Room and Sees nothing* Huh? Rise?! Rise Kujikawa where are you?!

Stage Manager: Whats wrong? Something Happened?

Inoue: Rise isn't in her room! She disappeared!

Stage Manager: Call Shirogane! She'll find her!

*Inoue Calls Naoto on the phone*

Naoto: Hello? Who is this?

Inoue: Naoto Shirogane? I need to tell you something!

Naoto: What is it!? A mystery?

Inoue: Yes! Rise Kujikawa! She's Missing!

Naoto: WHAT?! Rise Kujikawa!?

Inoue: She isn't in her room!

Naoto: I'm coming Inoue!

*Naoto Hangs up*

*Meanwhile with Rise*

Rise: *Humming* So this place is called Inaba Grand Hotel, Senpai said he's going there so I am too!

*Inaba Grand Hotel*

Yu: Man what a place! *Looks Around* Very Fancy indeed!

Front Desk: Can I help you?

Yu: Yes! Um, *Gives Ticket* A room for here please.

Front Desk: Alright *Gives Two Key Cards* Room 135

Yu: Thank you! *Leaves*

*Yu Narukami enters the Elevator and Pushes the "1" Button*

Yu: Lets see... 130, 131, 132, 133, 134, 135! *Inserts Key Card and Pulls back. Door Opens* Whoa! What a Nice Room!

*The Room Had Two beds, A TV, A Radio, A Full Kitchen, Three Drawers and A Table with a Balcony*

Yu: I love Nanako already.

*Meanwhile with Rise*

Rise: Man this traffic is crazy! Inoue must be worried he sent Police after me.. Nah maybe not.

*Rise Sees a hole open in the woods.*

Rise: Hmm, This must be a shortcut to the hotel. But theres so much mud I could get Stuck! Should I or Shouldn't I?

*Rise Turns on the radio*

Radio: As I said the path of the 2013 World Series between The Boston Red Sox an- *Static*

Rise: Huh...? Whats wrong with the radio?

Radio: This just in! Rise Kujikawa is missing from the Studio! If you see her, Call us immediately!

*Rise then Turns off the radio in surprise*

Rise: Oh no for real?! Inoue is looking for me? *She looks at the woods* Well I have no choice! I have to enter!

*Rise turns her Car into the woods, Slowly going over the mud with her car She goes around 20 MPH*

Rise: Hmm it is peaceful here. I should stop here. No then they might find my car and.

*Rise's car then entered a puddle of muddy water.*

Rise: Maybe it isn't bad after all.

*Rise's car slowed down and stopped, she pushed the Gas pedal, The Back tires spun.*

Rise: Huh?

*Rise pushed the Gas Pedal again, The Back Tired spun. Rise tried to reverse her car, The Tires were still spinning! Rise was stuck in the mud!*

Rise: No, No, No! You gotta be kidding me! *She tried again, But fails.* Man now what? *She turns off her Car* I guess I gotta walk, *Checks location on her phone.* 1.5 miles to Inaba Grand Hotel, I can make it!


	3. Chapter 2: Your Not Alone (Day 1)

*Inaba Grand Hotel Room 135*

Yu: Hmm this might not be bad, Oh! There is even a map here, A swimming Pool, Arcade, Dinner tables and a lot more. I wonder, Maybe Rise would have liked this room. *Sigh* Speaking of Rise I miss her, I miss my friends too.

*Meanwhile with Rise*

Rise: Oh man I hope I get to Inaba Grand Hotel soon enough. Senpai's face will be amazing when he sees me! Maybe Senpai can get my car out of the mud!

*Rise's Phone Rings, It was Inoue!*

Rise: Sorry Inoue, I am not doing this! And I never will do this at all!

*She Denies the phone call, Then she goes to inoue on contacts and clicks ignore on him*

Rise: Now then, With Inoue out of the way I must continue.

*With Inoue and Naoto*

Naoto: Anything?

Inoue: Nothing yet. Let me try again. *Calls*

Phone: I'm sorry but the call to Rise Kujikawa was denied. Please try again later.

Inoue: Damn, Did rise put ignore on her phone?!

*Meanwhile with a worried Rise*

Rise: Geez, I'm wondering if I am getting farther away. I got to keep going though.

*Rise continues to walk, She then pushes some branches. Then to her surprise she was in front on Inaba's Grand Hotel!*

Rise: Oh my gosh I made it! Oh! *Looks at the Mud on her Pink Shoes* I gotta get this disgusting mud off from walking.

*Rise Looks around the entrance for something to wipe off, She sees a bad Parking curb.

Rise: Genius idea! *Walks over and Kicks her shoes on it a couple times* There we go! Nice and Clean! *Enters the Hotel*

*Rise enters the Front Desk and to her surprise. It was gloriously amazing*

Rise: Wow! This is awesome, I wonder what room Senpai is in.

Front Desk: Senpai? Who are you talking about?

Rise: Uuuh, Yu Narukami. *Closes her mouth with hands* Oops!

Front Desk: Hold on, Let me take you there.

*Room 135*

Yu: Lets check, *Turns on phone* Huh? No internet? Well that stinks after a long unpacking. But I take pictures huh? Maybe I can take some and show everyone.

*He heres the Door knocking*

Yu: Huh? Oh! Im coming. *Opens front door*

Guard: Yes are you Narukami?

Yu: Yes thats me, Am I in trouble?

Rise: Senpai! I'm here!

Yu: Rise-San!?

Guard: Yeah, She came in and said something about you. So we took her here.

Yu: Okay, Thanks.

*The Guard leaves when Rise enters the room, Yu then blushes*

Yu: I guess your here for a visit before you go?

Rise: Well I... I... Oh, You'll be mad at me for this.

Yu: What is it? Im ready.

Rise: I ran away, I didn't want to do this so I drove here by shortcut and got stuck in the mud.

Yu: YOU WHAT?!

Rise: Eek! Senpai please!

Yu: Hmm, Actually you did something smart.

Rise: Wait what?

Yu: I feared I would be lonely here. But having you makes me pleased.

Rise: Aw thanks. *Blushing*

Yu: You might want to get new clothes, Those might get worn out. *Points to Rise's clothes*

Rise: You think so? Well if you do say so. But aren't they expensive here?

Yu: With the Key Card its not.

Rise: Well okay, If you say so.

*Rise and Yu walked to the clothing store, Rise was amazed on the clothing there was.*

Rise: Oh Senpai, Can I get these please? *Holding a Pink Bra, a Small Pink Shirt and Pink Pants*

Yu: Sure, *Holding a Shirt that says "Inaba Grand Hotel" on it* Maybe Nanako would want this.

Rise: Sure! She'll love it!

*Both of them go to the Cashier place*

Cashier: *Scans the four items* Okay then that'll be 25,000 Yen please.

Rise: 25,000 Yen?!

Yu: I got this Rise. Watch me.

*Yu pulls a Card says "Buy Anything For Free Inaba Grand Hotel" on it. The Cashier scans and puts in a bag*

Cashier: Come again soon!

*Yu and Rise go back into their room*

Rise: Hold on im gonna do something. Don't look okay?

Yu: Okay Rise.

Rise: Thanks Senpai!

*Rise Changes her clothes in her room*

Rise: *Comes out* What do you think Senpai? Am I cute?

Yu: Oh my. *Blushes*

*Rise was wearing her pink clothes. Her Small Shirt covered her Bra but left her belly button exposed, She blushed and giggled.*

Rise: The Pink sweet idol, Senpai am I cute enough?

Yu: Yeah a little bit. This is embarrassing me, With those clothes.

Rise: *Giggles* Senpai you love these don't you?

Yu: A big yes.

*Rise Blushes*

*8:35 P.M.*

Rise: Huh? Why can't I get online?

Yu: There is no internet by the way.

Rise: Oh Okay, Hey I got a problem.

Yu: What is it? Is it Inoue?

Rise: No! It's my car... It's stuck in the mud, Maybe in the morning We can get it out?

Yu: Sure, I can help getting it out. It won't hurt helping out a friend Especially you Risette.

Rise: Aw thanks Senpai, Your really Considerate!

Yu: Thanks, You're a very cute person.

Rise: Aw stop it! This is Embarrassing me!

Yu: *Yawns.* I'm gonna sleep now. I'm tired from packing.

Rise: Oh okay, I am tired to from this morning.

Yu: See you in Morning Rise.

Rise: You too Senpai, I'll be with you all the time.

*They both to sleep in there beds as there will be a new day tomorrow.*


	4. Chapter 3: Lovers of Sweet (Day 2)

*Morning March 17th 7:50 A.M.*

*Rise Shuffled out of bed, She woke up and put her Pink clothes on then went over the Yu's bed. Trying to shake him awake.*

Rise: *Shakes Yu* Senpai. Wake up please, Remember my promise?

Yu: Mmmf. Five more minutes Rise, Im really sleepy.

Rise: *Sigh* You're really asking for it sometimes. Don't you?

*Rise goes to the bathroom and gets her hands wet.*

Rise: *Touches Yu with wet hands* Please Senpai, Wake up!

Yu: Hmm? Ah Ack! Okay okay Rise! Rise stop Your getting water all over me!

Rise: There we go! Now your awake Sleepy-Senpai.

Yu: Yeah, Thanks you Silly Idol.

Rise: *Giggles* Anytime Sweet Senpai.

*Yu gets dressed, Later they both had Bacon for breakfast*

Rise: It might be spicy, Thats what I love about it.

Yu: Yeah it is, But it is good bacon after all.

Rise: I tried my best on cooking. But during our omelette with Nanako it was spicy to others. Why though?

Yu: Maybe too much spices?

Rise: Guess your right about that.

Yu: So are we ready now?

Rise: Sure I am ready. *Grabs Keycard* Let's go.

Yu: Alright then, Where is it?

*Rise and Yu exit the room*

*Meanwhile with Inoue and Naoto*

Inoue: Any leads Detective Naoto?

Naoto: No, Nothing yet.

Inoue: This is very bad! If she doesn't show up tomorrow at Junes I am ruined!

Naoto: Don't give up yet Inoue, Lets ask if people saw her car lately.

Inoue: Okay Shirogane, We'll try.

*Back with Rise and Yu in the woods.*

Rise: Yeah, Theres the car. *Points at it*

Yu: Let me push, You accelerate.

Rise: Okay. *Enters her Car and Turns on engine*

Yu: *Gets behind the Car and Pushes hard*

Rise: Lets try this again. *Pushes the Gas pedal slowly*

*The Back Tires spun, Rise pushed the Gas pedal A little more harder. The Back Tires spun even faster in the puddle.*

Rise: *Opens Door and looks* Anything Senpai?

Yu: No! Nothing moved at all!

Rise: Gotta be Kidding me... *Turns the stick to Reverse* Senpai go to the front and Push!

Yu: Got it Rise! *Jogs over and Pushes the front of the Car.*

Rise: All right then lets do this! *Pushes The Gas pedal*

*The Back Tires still spun. The Tires were getting in the mud deeper.*

Rise: Let me try this. *Turns Stick to drive then Reverse* Let me try rocking it out.

*Rise Pushed the Gas Pedal. The back tires only spun when she tried to Rock it out. Rise couldn't get her Car out of the Mud!*

Rise: *Sighs* No good Senpai. Im officially stuck.

Yu: Don't worry. Maybe someday you'll get out.

Rise: Yeah, lets head back. *Sigh* What a muddy start to a break.

Yu: Hey, Don't feel bad Rise. Maybe when we can get Internet you can call a tow.

Rise: Your right! Maybe we should ask. Thanks Senpai!

Yu: Always considerate for me?

Rise: *Blushes* Yeah I do. Senpai your always there for me sometimes.

Yu: Which is why I do this. *Hugs Rise*

Rise: Eek?! Senpai? Oh, That startled me big. *Sniffs* You smell so sweet you know?

Yu: The Pink idol. Shall we head back?

Rise: *Blushes* Sure, I wonder what else we can do.

*Meanwhile with everyone else at Junes Timeskip 1:35 P.M.*

Chie: So Nanako. What do you think about Spring Break?

Nanako: Its amazing! I love it!

Yukiko: Thats her all right.

*Naoto walks by Junes with Inoue. Everyone looks surprised at Inoue.*

Youske: Hey Naoto, What are you doin with Inoue?

Naoto: I am uh, Talking with him about Rise.

Inoue: Yeah, Rise's *Gets mouth covered*

Kanji: Wait what about Rise?

Naoto: Nothing! Rise is having a good career yeah!

Teddie: I am sensing something fishy about Naoto.

Naoto: Wait what?!

Teddie: *Sniffs* Wait thats just me.

Kanji: Idoit, I told you about not ordering fish!

Naoto: I must be on my way. See You later!

*Back with Rise and Yu, Timeskip 8:30 P.M.*

Rise: Hmm, *Opens Sliding Door* Whoa! What a view from the Balcony.

Yu: You love that view do you?

Rise: I do love it, Its a beautiful sight.

Yu: Beautiful like you, Pink and Sweet.

Rise: *Blushes* Senpai, You think I am beautiful?

Yu: When your not on showbiz then yes.

Rise: *Sighs* I think...

Yu: Think what?

Rise: I think i'll retire on showbiz.

Yu: Are you serious?

Rise: Very serious, I want to be with you more than being on stage.

Yu: Then I won't stop you.

Rise: *Giggles* Thanks senpai!

Yu: No problem Rise. Im gonna go to bed.

*Time 9:30 P.M.*

*Room 235 was being loud cause of people playing games that it woke up Rise.*

Rise: *Muttering* Ugh, Can't these people upstairs be quiet?!

Yu: Whats wrong Rise?

Rise: These morons can be quiet! There too loud!

Yu: Hold on Sweetie. *Grabs Broom and Bangs at ceiling* Hey! Hey! Can you be quiet?! Were trying to sleep down here!

Guy: No you shut up! Were having fun!

Guy #2: Yeah! You ain't the boss of us!

Guy #3: Would you shut up?! Im trying to activate up here!

*Everything goes silent*

Rise: Aaah, Quiet at last. *Falls asleep*

Yu: Nighty Night for us *Falls Asleep*

*With Rise and Yu heading for Day 3. What waits them up ahead? Trouble maybe?

**Preview of Chapter 4: Protection (****Day 3)**

**Rise: Go away! Senpai is mine and mine only! *Hides behind Yu***

**Yu: So buzz off Jerk! Shes mine to protect!**

**Punk: Fine then, *Raises hand* You got no choice then.**

**Yu: *Stands on Ground***

**Punk: Ill knock you out with one swing!**

***Then Something grabbed the punks hand. He and Yu looked Surprised***


	5. Chapter 4: Protection (Day 3)

*March 18th, Time 8:15 A.M. in the morning*

Rise: *Puts Pink Clothes on, Walks to a mirror* Hmm, Don't I look a little bit too sexy? *Sees Yu Sleeping* Don't want to wake up Senpai... I know! *Gets her phone and takes a selfie of herself*

Rise: *Sees herself in photo* Can't wait to tell everyone how cute I was wearing this.

Yu: Morning Rise, How are you?

Rise: Oh morning Senpai! I just took a selfie. I thought I would be cute looking like this.

*Rise looks at her battery, It was 13%*

Rise: Oh no! I forgot my Battery Charger! Now what can I do with my phone when it runs out?!

Yu: *Gets Up* Rise, What happened? What is it?

Rise: Senpai I forgot my battery charger at the Studio! Now I can't take pictures...

Yu: Don't worry Rise, let's buy you another one. *Grabs Keycard*

Rise: Wait For real? Thanks Senpai!

Yu: No problem My Pink Idol.

Rise: *Giggles* Senpai your the amazing one!

*Inaba Hotel Shopping Room 9:00 A.M.*

Rise: Here we go! *Takes Charger* Here it is senpai!

Yu: All right, Now lets head back and eat Breakfast.

*They buy the Phone Charger and Leave*

Punk: *Sees Rise* Hey is that Risette?

*The punk Looks closer at Rise's clothes*

Punk: Damn she's sexy, But with that man? Let me ask her out.

*The punk follows Rise and Yu to their room.*

Punk: Hey, Hey Pink angel wanna come with me? I can spare you some time.

Rise: Um no thanks, I want to be with this Man.

Yu: Sorry sir, Were together.

Punk: No you ain't, I don't see no ring. Come Risette. *Streches Hand toward her but is knocked down by Yu*

Rise: Go away! Senpai is mine and Mine only! *Hides behind Yu*

Yu: So Buzz off Jerk! Shes mine to protect!

Punk: Fine then, *Raises hand* You've got no choice then.

Yu: Im ready.. *Stands On ground*

Punk: I'll knock you out with one swing!

*Then something Grabbed the Punks hand, He and Yu looked surprised*

Guard: Is there a problem here?

Punk: This man is stealing my girl! Kick him out!

*The Guard doesn't look amused*

Guard: I am not stupid, I saw and heard you from the Gift shop. Sir I'm afraid im gonna have to ask you to leave.

Punk: No you can't make me!

*The Guard whistles, Two more Guards come and grab the punk.*

Yu: You alright Rise? Are you Hurt?

Rise: No not at all... Thanks for protecting me Senpai... *Blushing*

Guard: Hey no worries, If that happens again I won't hesitate to kick him out. *Notices Rise.* Hey aren't you Risette?

Rise: Yeah that is me, Why?

Guard: *Pulls paper and pen* Can I have your Autograph?

Rise: Sure I can... *Signs*

Guard: Thank you. *Looks at Yu* Looks like she loves you.

Yu: *Blushes* Yeah she does love me.

Guard: You're one lucky man. All right see you later. *Walks away.*

*Yu and Rise enter the room, Rise Blushes and looks at Yu*

Rise: Senpai...?

Yu: Yes Rise, what is it?

Rise: *Hugs* Thanks for protecting me. I would've been in trouble without you around...

Yu: No problem Rise.

Rise: I've been waiting to do this for a while now.

Yu: And what is that?

Rise: For our love together. *Blushes* Just you and Me, On a romantic date in a hotel. *Kisses Yu on cheek*

Yu: *Blushing* Thanks Rise, Do you still think you want to continue being an Idol?

Rise: Maybe I might change to a model. People might like that instead.

Yu: Maybe that could be one. Is because you like that?

Rise: Definitely for me, Maybe because of my small Pink Shirt?

Yu: I believe it is that. But I want to protect you.

Rise: Then I will be a model! For you Senpai.

Yu: "Rise The Pink Model." How is that?

Rise: Sweet! I love that name.

Yu: Thanks Rise. *Hugs Rise. Feels her Skin* You got smooth and silky Skin. I like that about you sometimes.

Rise: You like me when I have a bra on but i'm shirtless? Hmm, Maybe I should get more Small Shirts for me.

Yu: Maybe like that, But you got smooth skin for an Idol.

Rise: *Hugs Back and Blushes* Senpai Stop... This is a bit embarrasing.

*Junes Food Court 3:10 P.M.*

Youske: Im ready to see Rise sing.

Chie: Im still curious about Inoue and Naoto.

Kanji: Its probably a secret Rise has?

Yukiko: No that can't be, What would it have been though?

*3:15 P.M.*

Chie: Im so Psyched!

*Silence as Rise doesn't show for Five Minutes.*

Yukiko: Wheres Rise? She should show up now.

Teddie: She'd probably forgot a Microphone, Or maybe a...

*Inoue and Naoto walks on stage, Crowd Boos*

Youske: Naoto? Whats going on?

Inoue: I got some news you might not like. But Rise Kujikawa is missing for Three Days!

*Crowd Gasps and chatter spreads.*

Naoto: Don't worry everyone! We'll find Risette and bring her Alive! Just count on us!

*Crowd Cheers a little*

*Naoto and Inoue leave the stage. All of them looked at the two.*

Naoto: What? Whats with your faces?

Yukiko: So thats why you covered his mouth? Because Rise's missing!?

Chie: But thats weird. If shes not on the Midnight Channel then where?!

Naoto: Thats why I am investigating! If I find her then were alright!

Kanji: Fine. Have it your way Naoto.

Inoue: Thank you.

*Naoto and Inoue leave.*

*Timeskip 8:50 P.M. Room 135, Rise and Yu*

Rise: Senpai I am curious...

Yu: About what Rise?

Rise: Three days ago, I made a deadline at Junes? About me Singing there?

Yu: Your thinking about your Fans?

Rise: Yeah I wonder how they are, I hope they understand.

Yu: Don't worry Rise, You got me and I got you.

Rise: Thank you. *Blushing* Shall we head to sleep? Its almost 9.

Yu: Yeah I am tired too. Don't worry.

*They Both went to sleep as Day 3 ended. How will Inoue and Naoto find out about Rise? Or will they not?*


	6. Chapter 5: Senpai & Idol (Day 4)

*March 19th 7:05 A.M.*

*Rise Gets out of bed and Puts on her Pink clothes. She then looked at herself and thought.*

Rise: Hmm, What if I pushed Senpai to Kiss me? *Looks at Pink Shirt* No... Would he love me with Pants and A Bra only? No then That'd be silly.

Yu: *Wakes up* Morning Rise. Im wondering if you want to buy more clothes and maybe some activities.

Rise: Maybe, But I'll think about it.

Yu: Okay cause there is a lot we can do here.

Rise: All right that is fine.

*Yu goes back into the room and sits on the bed.*

Yu: *Thinks* _Man, Rise is Sweet as a Flower blooming in the clear Sky. The sky clearing like a rainbow after a Firework festival. Wait a festival? What am I stupid? Rainbows aren't from festivals!_

Rise: Senpai are you feeling alright? You been like that for a few minutes.

Yu: Huh? Oh yeah! Yeah I was just thinking...

Rise: Thinking huh? Maybe its about me...? *Grins and Blushes*

Yu: *Stuttering* Y-Yeah its y-you. I just, Can't put my finger on it...

Rise: Is it the clothes I bought? Cause you blushed the first time you saw it.

Yu: Yeah it is that. *Blushes*

Rise: I want to keep these clothes Senpai! If you blush cause you like them, Then i'm keeping it.

Yu: Please do it Rise, It is cute for you wearing it!

Rise: *Giggles* Stop Senpai thats cute how your talking.

Yu: I don't know, if its that. Maybe it is myself a lot lately, *Leaves room and enters the living room.*

Rise: Hey Senpai...? What if I made myself even cuter?

Yu: Wait what are you doing?

*Rise Then began taking off her Pink Shirt, She then lets it drops on the floor. She leaves her pink bra and Pink pants on but leaves skin exposed. Yu blushes big time.*

Rise: What do you think Senpai? Am I even Sweeter without my Shirt?

Yu: Yeah you do. That I can't stop looking at you.

Rise: *Giggles* Senpai please. I know you want to love me.

Yu: Rise I do love you.

Rise: Aw, Senpai Thank you! *Hugs Yu*

Yu: Man my friends will be Jealous.

Rise: They will because were in love?

Yu: Definitely. Hey Rise can I test something out?

Rise: Whats that Senpai?

*Yu pokes Rise in the belly button, Rise Giggles a little bit then she realizes it.*

Rise: Uh oh.

Yu: Thats the spot.

*Yu tickles Rise in the belly button, Rise begins to Giggle then Laugh uncontrollably.*

Rise: Senpai! Stop it! Hehehehehe! Thats too much for me hehehehehe!

*Yu then stops, Rise calms down, Rise blushed.*

Rise: Did you do that cause you wanted my weak spot?

Yu: I did, Also I wanted to hear you laughing. It was cute when you laughed.

Rise: *Surprised* Senpai?! You like it when I laugh?

Yu: Yeah I like you laughing, It's beautiful when you laugh.

Rise: *Blushes* Senpai I didn't know you like my laughter.

*Rise Puts her Pink Shirt back on, But still leaves her Belly Button still exposed. She blushes in embarrassment*

Rise: Senpai I want you to be my Girlfriend. Please I'm begging you! Lemme be your only Girlfriend!

Yu: *Lightly Touches Rise's hand* Rise I will accept this.

Rise: *Blushes* Senpai! Thank you! *Hugs*

Yu: Your welcome Rise, I will be your Girlfriend.

*Meanwhile with Inoue and Naoto 1:35 P.M.*

Inoue: *Watching Camera* Still nothing since the 16th, Maybe im missing something?

Naoto: Did you remember Rises car color?

Inoue: It was Pink for sure.

Naoto: What was the Car Model named?

Inoue: I think an Ubermacht Zion Carbio?

*Naoto Types it down, The Tape rewinds*

Naoto: Lets see.

*Every car was black in the footage, When Rises Car passes by it was glowing*

Inoue: There she is! Wait if she didn't answer me then was she Kidnapped?!

Naoto: If thats the case then she is in the hotel...

Inoue: Which Hotel?!

Naoto: Inaba Grand Hotel... The famous hotel in all of Inaba.

*Back With Rise And Yu, 4:35 P.M.*

Rise: Senpai I wonder what can we do? Im bored out of my mind.

Yu: I got an idea Sweet Rise.

Rise: You do? Im happy to leave the room.

Yu: Arcade Games?

Rise: For Real?

Yu: Yeah we can play some games. Probably pass the Time.

Rise: You are a smart one, Im down for it.

Yu: *Grabs Keycard* Lets go then.

*Arcade Room East Room 1-B*

Rise: Whoa Senpai this is amazing! I am so glad I came here!

Yu: Thanks my Sweet Girlfriend. *Hugs Rise*

Rise: *Blushes* Senpai your so mature with me.

*Yu and Rise played a lot of Arcade games, Rise won a Camera, While Yu won a Baseball. They both leave the Arcade Room and Went to Room 135, Time is 7:40 P.M.

Rise: You know, That was amazing Senpai! Not so bad for a first date. *Blushing*

Yu: There is still a lot more here, But the Arcade had me beat, No doubt. Wanna do some more tomorrow?

Rise: Sure Sweet-Senpai! I love that!

Yu: All right, Just one more time my cute Idol?

Rise: One more time on what? Wait tickling me? Oh Senpai... Sure, Tickle me!

*Yu slowly tickles Rise in the belly button as Rise giggled.*

Yu: I love you Rise.

Rise: I love you too Senpai. Hey can I try something?

Yu: Whats that Rise?

*Rise Kisses Yu, Not on the Cheek, Not on the Head, But on the Lips. Yu kisses back.*

Yu: Whew! That felt... Amazing!

Rise: I knew it would! Hey im gonna go to bed. See you tomorrow morning!

Yu: You too Rise.

*They both go to sleep, Day 4 is done. What will happen on Day 5? What will Naoto and Inoue do finding Rise?*


	7. Chapter 6: Rise's Stand (Day 5)

*March 20th 8:30 A.M.*

Rise: *Puts Pink Clothes on* I love Senpai. But how he loves me when I laugh? *Giggle* Maybe he does have a point on my weak point. Maybe I am a ticklish girl.

*Rise walks over to Yu's bed, She bends on her knees and Kisses him*

Yu: *Wakes up In surprise.* Oh hey Rise, Didn't expect that from you... *Blushes*

Rise: Morning Senpai! Hey last night when you tickled me, In the Belly... I want to tell you that I am ticklish.

Yu: You are? I didn't know.

Rise: Yeah I am sorry about that. But still can we do activities? *Holds Yu's hand lightly*

Yu: Sure my Sweet Angel, We will.

*Yu and Rise have Breakfast. They played in the Pool and had a romantic walk around the hotel together.*

Rise: Senpai this is amazing, You know what? Im happy my Car got stuck because I am enjoying this hotel.

Yu: Well bad news is, Were halfway done with spring break. But don't worry we can come back together again someday.

Rise: A-as a promise?

Yu: It will be a Promise, My Pink Angel. *Holds Rise's hand. Then Kneels in front of Rise.*

Rise: Senpai I... never thought you'd kneel. *Blushing Lightly*

Yu: Your my Girlfriend Rise, I love you and How you love me. You are my Pink sweet Angel I want to protect and be there for you.

Rise: You'll be there for me? Then I will too.

Yu: Thank You Rise. Shall we head back?

Rise: Yes Senpai, Lets head back.

*Entrance: Inaba Grand Hotel 3:25 P.M.*

Inoue: Hello there, Have you seen this Rise?

Front Desk: Who now?

Naoto: Rise Kujikawa, An Idol on showbiz.

Front Desk: We have Multiple Rises. Last Rise came was on March 16th.

Naoto: Where is that one?

Front Desk: Room 135, Room 258, Room 341, Room 444, And Room 579. Thats all the rooms that has a "Rise" in it.

Inoue: Thank you so much!

Naoto: Lets find her. Won't take long.

*5 Minutes Later*

Naoto: All right last room, You ready?

Inoue: Ready.

*Inside Room 135*

Rise: Oh come on, Your embarrassing this beautiful moment.

Yu: Sorry, Sorry lets try again.

*Outside Room 135*

Naoto: Yes thats the Kidnapper, Lets do this.

*Inoue and Naoto bust in Room 135, Rise and Yu become surprised*

Rise: Inoue?!

Yu: Naoto?!

Naoto: Senpai?! Your the Kidnapper!?

Yu: No Naoto! I-

*Yu gets tackled by Naoto, Naoto then puts handcuffs on Yu's arms.*

Yu: Naoto! Let me go! *Strains*

Naoto: *Points Revolver at Yu* Stop Senpai! You kidnapped Rise Kujikawa! Your going to Prison!

Rise: WHAT?! NO HE DIDN'T!

Inoue: Rise! I'm glad your safe! Come on we gotta fix this! *Takes her hand*

Rise: *Pulls away* No Inoue! Im not going back to Showbiz!

Inoue: Wait excuse me?! But your car-

Rise: *Slaps Inoue* I don't care about Showbiz anymore! You know what? I QUIT! And all my fans, They can go see someone else better than me! School helps me learn better than Showbiz and I want to be with this man! *Points at Yu* You can Manage someone else! I'm never ever, EVER going back! I was never kidnapped! I ran away to Senpai cause he cared for me! I want to be with Yu Narukami And That's Final!

Yu: *Surprised* I've never seen Rise like this before.

Inoue: Fine Rise Kujikawa, It was nice till it lasted. *Walks away* Well Naoto it turns out Rise was never kidnapped at all. She just retired.

Naoto: I'm sorry Senpai. *Uncuffs Yu* I overreacted, I was wrong I'm very sorry.

Yu: I'm sorry also, I strained cause I wanted to prove innocence.

Naoto: I'll be taking my leave, Sorry to disturb this Investigation. *Leaves Room*

*Rise Trembled and Tears fell out of eyes.*

Rise: Senpai, Im sorry I lost it like that. I-I-I... Waaah! *Cries*

Yu: *Hugs Rise* Its okay Rise, You can cry on me. *Comforting Rise*

*Time Passes. 5:10 P.M. Room 135, Rise walks to the Room were Yu was.*

Rise: Senpai im sorry, My anger got the best of me but I didn't want to say hurtful things to you. I want to be with you when we both Graduate High school.

Yu: Its okay Rise. So will you be going to school from now on?

Rise: Yes Senpai, To be with you! I love you with all my Heart, Blood and Tears.

Yu: I love you with my Heart and Soul. A sweet time to be Lovers.

Rise: Oh Senpai, We are Lovers cause were dating. *Giggle*

Yu: Your Giggling is what makes me happy.

Rise: I know that, You love cause of my voice, Don't you?

Yu: When It comes to Tickling your Belly, It is cute with those clothes on.

Rise: Then Tickle away. Im always ready for loving my laugh.

Yu: Thank you Rise. *Tickles Rise's Belly Button*

*Rise Giggles as Yu Tickles her, She Giggled and Giggled every time Yu tickled her. Rise loved being tickled by Yu.*

*8:45 P.M. Room 135*

Rise: Senpai I love being tickled, I love you tickling me in the Belly, Its so sweet.

Yu: You love me when I only tickle you? You are my Sweet Girlfriend after all.

Rise: *Blushing* Senpai please stop... Hey Senpai?

Yu: Yeah Rise? Whats up?

Rise: Can I sleep with you tonight?

Yu: Sure, you can sleep with me. *Blushes*

Rise: Thanks Senpai, Hey I'm gonna keep my Pink clothes on for tonight. Im curious, You might try something funny on me. *Blushes*

Yu: Kissing you? Tickling you while sleeping? I don't know, Maybe a secret..

Rise: Hmm, I can't wait for my results.

*Rise climbs onto the bed and Yu turns off the lights.*

Yu: Good night Rise.

Rise: Good Night Yu.

*A while later*

Rise: *Giggling* Stop please. No please! Hehehehe!

Yu: Sorry! Is my finger your belly My Pink angel?

Rise: Yeah, Was that my result Senpai?

*Yu kisses Rise*

Yu: Thats your result. My Pink Sexy Angel.

Rise: *Blushes* Thats cute Senpai.

*Day 5 ended, Rise admits she Ticklish in the Belly Button by Yu. And Naoto and Inoue got there results of Rise's Sudden Retirement, How will these last 5 Days end for our Sweet Lovers?*


	8. Chapter 7: Cute Couple (Day 6)

*March 21st Inaba Grand Hotel. 8:05 A.M.*

*Rise Had her Pink Clothes on, She waited for Yu to wake up. She was clearing her mind from yesterday.*

Rise: Geez last night was a stinger. I am still happy I told Inoue but in front of Senpai? No! Just calm down Rise. It's all right, Remember? Just forget about it and its all over.

Yu: *Wakes up* Hey are you alright?

Rise: Huh? Oh Good Morning Senpai! Sorry I just was talking to myself about Yesterday.

Yu: Its all right, You were awesome against Inoue.

Rise: What do you mean? Was It how I acted?

Yu: You stood up for yourself and made your decision. You played defensively and took my hand telling him You Love Me. As a couple.

Rise: *Blushes* A couple..? Making my words defensively? Yes Senpai, I told him the truth on why I ran away, I want to love you for my entire life! You showed me School, Love and Respect.

Yu: We are a team together, Even though we are in high school. We fight for the truth. Thats what we all do, Especially you Rise, My Cute Angel.

Rise: *Giggles* Senpai your speeches show love. You know, Remember when you followed me to the Elevator and returned my phone?

Yu: Yes I remember that.

Rise: I want to take those words back and say Thank You.

Yu: Your welcome, Its been a while. Should we try and get your Car out again?

Rise: I said I was officially stuck remember?

Yu: Oh yeah, Should we try getting Internet?

Rise: Sure Senpai! Let's ask.

*Rise and Yu have Breakfast, After that Rise worries*

Rise: Hey Senpai, Im worried about Yesterday. What if people see me?

Yu: Don't worry My Sweet Pink Angel. *Holds Rises Hand* I'll say were together.

Rise: Thank You Senpai!

*Meanwhile at Chie's home*

Chie: I wonder whats on TV right now. Maybes some news on Rise? *Changes Channel to News*

Announcer: Good morning, After this accident on Inaba Highway there will be more news to Risette.

Chie: Finally! Some news on Rise!

*10 Minutes Later*

Announcer: A sudden surprise for Risette as she has Retired from Showbiz. Due to her somehow losing it.

*Chie turns off tv in surprise then she calls Youske*

**Phone Call: Youske**

_Chie: Did you hear about Rise!?_

_Youske: Yeah I did, She said to Inoue about Managing someone else._

_Chie: That seems like a bad move. I wonder how they found her._

_Youske: I don't know, Hey I got a lot of work to do okay?_

_Chie: Okay see you._

_Youske: See you._

**End Of Phone Call: Youske**

*Meanwhile with Yu And Rise walking down the Halls to the Managers office*

Yu: Oh there you are! *Enters*

Manager: Can I help you?

Rise: Yeah is there a way for some Internet?

Manager: *Sees Rise* Well you look like a cute one to Love.

Yu: Sorry sir, Shes with me... Im her boyfriend

Manager: Oh okay, And the Internet right?

Rise: Thats right.

Manager: Will Come in 3 days, Why do you need it?

Yu: We got a Muddy problem with her car.

Rise: My Pink Car (Ubermacht Zion Carbio) is stuck, I can't get it out.

Manager: Sorry but you gotta wait, Anything else?

Rise & Yu: No.

*Yu and Rise leave. They head back to Room 135, 1:50 P.M.*

Rise: Hey Senpai, You know... When I can get my Car out, Can I drive you home?

Yu: Sure Rise, I never got a taxi to drive me home...

Rise: *Blush* Thanks Senpai, Just You and Me in a comfy car.

Yu: *Chuckle* You own the Car, You drive the Car.

*Rise Giggled, Yu Chuckled*

Rise: Hey Senpai, Mind if I take off my Shirt? You said you love it.

Yu: *Blushes* Are you gonna do that?

Rise: Watch me. *Takes Off Pink Shirt, Leaves Bra and Pants on.*

Yu: *Blushing Big time* Rise my Angel, Please this is embarrassing me.

Rise: Come on Senpai, Don't ruin this Romantic moment. *Blushing*

*Rise walks over and Slightly Kisses Yu, She puts Yu's hands around her Belly. Yu kissed back, Rise didn't let go.*

Yu: Rise isn't this a bit too much? Like Sex?

Rise: Come on, Your blushing tells me that you love me. Without a shirt and keeping a Bra and Pants on.

Yu: Maybe I gotta do something.. I got it.

*Yu tickles Rise's belly button, She Giggled and Yu smiled a little. Rise blushed.*

Rise: Always finds my weak spot huh?

Yu: Sorry that was a bit too much for me.

Rise: What if I did something different?

Yu: Whats that?

*Rise slowly danced, due to her skin showing. She danced a ton in front of Yu. She stopped by doing a Handstand.*

Rise: I've been wanting to do this for a long time. And I finally done it Senpai! *Blushing*

Yu: You know maybe you Dancing paid off.

Rise: Thanks Senpai, I practiced this for a long time.

*Rise Puts back on her Pink Shirt, Belly Button still exposed, She walked over to Yu*

Rise: Senpai I know what love feels like. Is it in us?

Yu: Always in us Rise.

*Rise and Yu did more activities such as Golf, Shopping, Even watch a Romantic movie while eating dinner. Finally the day was about to end. Time is 8:45 P.M*

Yu: Beautiful as it seems, I feel like I want to give something.

Rise: Hey, What do you mean?

*Yu shows off Flowers, Rise Blushed*

Yu: For you, My Sweet Pink Rise.

Rise: Senpai there amazing! Thank you. *Kisses Yu*

Yu: Your welcome.

*Rise gets a small vase and puts water in it.*

**_?: Aren't you acting like this all the time?_**

**_Yu: Huh? What do you mean by that?_**

**_?: Always calling her your "Pink Sweet Angel" Ugh! Thats so stupid im getting sick from that!_**

**_Yu: Hey Shut up! She's beautiful ever since she got here!_**

**_?: Well then, Sometimes we take the hard way._**

**_Yu: Urgh! *Falls to a knee* _**

**_?: What a pity, Can't handle my power can you?_**

**_Yu: No! I must stand!_**

**_?: Senpai, Hey Senpai! Are you okay?_**

Rise: Senpai, Hey! Tell me! You okay?!

Yu: Yeah I'm fine, Just something in my head.

Rise: Do you want me to help?

Yu: No thank you but Thanks for Asking.

Rise: Okay you were holding your head.

Yu: Im gonna sleep, Probably goes away tomorrow.

Rise: Okay then Senpai.

*Yu falls asleep, So does Rise. Day 6 ended and who is this voice in Yu's head? We don't know for now.*


	9. Chapter 8: Shadow's Love (Day 7)

*March 22nd Time 7:40 A.M.*

*Rise put on her Pink Clothes, She stood next to Yu, Rise smiled as she touched Yu's hand But it was cold.*

Rise: Hey Senpai, Your hand is Cold.

*Yu didn't answer, Rise then acted serious.*

Rise: Come on Senpai! Wake up! You can't be serious like this.

*Yu shuffled in his bed, Rise then sighed*

Rise: Another time like this? Wait hold on.. What if I used Yu's hand and tickled myself? Lemme try.

*Rise grabbed Yu's hand, She used it and poked her Belly button. She giggled and waited if Yu would move his finger, Nothing happened.*

Rise: Why won't you answer Senpai? Please talk! *Shakes Yu*

*Yu moved but nothing worked, She tried to checking for breathing, Nothing happened.. Rise had a tear coming out of her eye.*

Rise: Please Senpai... Please!

*Rise tried one last time, Yu didn't move. Rise started crying*

Rise: No Not Senpai... Waaaaah!

?: Rise! Rise Kujikawa! Can you hear me?

Rise: Huh? Senpai?!

?: Rise listen to me! That one in the bed is a fake! I'm the real one!

*Yu was yelling from the TV, He was being filmed behind security cameras! He was tied up to a pole!*

Rise: Senpai what happened?! Where are you?!

Yu: Im in the hallway! Help me!

Rise: Im coming Senpai!

*Rise grabbed the keycard and left the room. She searched and searched. She became worried.*

Rise: Senpai where are you?! Answer me!

Yu: Rise, Over here!

*Rise saw Yu tied up, She was relieved! She ran over to Yu.*

Rise: Senpai Don't worry! I am here! *Starts Untying*

**?: Aw thats cute... Rise to the rescue?**

Rise: Who said that? Come out coward!

***A Shadow appeared like Yu, He wore same clothes and he smiled.***

**SY: Ain't that cute? I got a girlfriend that came to my rescue.**

Rise: *Looks at Yu* Senpai is that you? No way, But your not a shadow!

**SY: Bitch please, The reason I call you my "Pink Sweet Angel" is cause I don't have any reason to fight back, Even against that detective...**

Yu: Shut up! I wanted to tell the truth!

**?: Aw ain't that the truth?**

Rise: Now what!? Wait what? No way?!

***The shadow was Rise! She was in her bikini from before. She grinned at Rise.***

**SR: Oh yeah, Being my Girlfriend to him? Please, I show my skin just to be tickled. It will get old! Besides he forced me to wear it.**

Rise: Stop it! I-I-I... I wanted to buy this shirt! I wanted to make myself look cute.

**SR: So what? Being tickled in the belly? Its dumb and I was scared of other people.**

Rise: That may be the case but. *Looks at Shadow Rise* I felt sweet when I was tickled, And I stood up for myself when I made my decision against Inoue, I told him the truth. You may be the shadow version of me. But I accept it, You are my shadow.

**SR: So, You have prove your point. All right. *Leaves***

**SY: Hmph, Please though. I couldn't fight back against her cause I was too defenseless and let ****my Guard down.**

Yu: No I wasn't! I had my hands behind Cuffs! Besides I never saw Naoto come!

**SY: If so, Then what about my Girlfriend being a "Sweet Pink Angel" and all? She ain't an Angel! She's just a quitter from Showbiz!**

Rise: I was tired of Showbiz! I retired because... *She walked toward Shadow Yu* It was my decision on quitting, Senpai sees me as a person who cared for me. He showed me around, School and my decisions. He told as this so I became an Angel to him.

**SY: I see, Thats why I call you that.**

Yu: You are me, Thats why I love Rise and called her an Angel. You are my Shadow and I accept this.

*Shadow Yu disappears and enters Yu's body. Yu had accepting himself. Thanks to Rise.*

Yu: Thank you Rise. Thank you so much.

Rise: No problem Senpai. *Fully Unties Yu and Hugs Yu*

Yu: I'm sorry Rise, I was taken and tied up. I got scared afterwards.

Rise: I was scared too, I thought I lost you, In front of my eyes cause you were Cold and didn't warm up.

Yu: Its okay Rise, Thank you for keeping me warm.

Rise: Can we head back?

Yu: Lets head back. I love you Rise Kujikawa.

Rise: And I love you too Yu Narukami.

*Room 135 Timeskip 2:40 P.M.*

Yu: Rise Um, Do you want to take a walk and Forget what happened this morning?

Rise: Sure Senpai, I do want to clear my mind up. I thought you died, thats why I cried.

Yu: But its okay, That was a fake me. The took my DNA and dropped my body temperature.

Rise: So thats why I held your fake self's hand? Cause they dropped your temperature to think you were cold?

Yu: That's right. But you rescued me. I want to say Thank You Rise.

Rise: Oh Senpai! *Hugs and Blushes*

*Rise and Yu both take a Keycard. They leave the room and walked around the Hotel, They did activities such as The History of Inaba, Hear the story of S.E.E.S, Went swimming a Pool and Even went out to Dinner together. They had a great time together after that Shadow Surprise. They went back to there Room together. It was 8:00 P.M.*

Rise: That was fun! I think I got my head cleared from this morning.

Yu: Thank you Rise. Actually you can Thank Nanako for this Ticket. You followed me cause you didn't want to leave me.

Rise: I will! Maybe her reaction will be great if we got Married.

Yu: She will be happy Rise. Just the two of Us as a Couple together. *Kneels in front of Rise*

Rise: *Giggles* Oh Senpai, you don't have to do that. Your better when you stand.

Yu: My Kneeling shows that I love you with everything I got Rise. *Blushing*

Rise: R-really Senpai? Well then. *Kisses Yu, Yu Kissed back*

Yu: Well we might not be here long. But it was fun while it lasted, Two of us in a Sweet Room in a Hotel together.

Rise: Can I take off my Shirt? I want this to be a romantic moment.

Yu: Do your thing My Pink Sweet Angel.

*Rise takes off her Pink Shirt, Leaving her Bra and Pants on. She blushed and Giggled, She walked over to Yu, She put Yu's arms around her and Kissed him, Yu kissed back. They kissed for 5 minutes before Rise let go. She then put her Pink Shirt back on.*

Rise: That was Beautiful! I loved it!

Yu: Thanks Rise. Hey um... Wanna get some Ice Cream?

Rise: Oh Senpai that will be Sweet!

Yu: Then lets get some.

*Yu grabbed the keycard, Then Yu and Rise left the room to have some Ice Cream, They shared it together as a Sweet moment. After that, They went back to their room.*

Rise: Hey Senpai?

Yu: Yes Rise?

Rise: Can we Cuddle? Just the both of us?

Yu: Rise, I would love too.

Rise: *Blush* Thank you Senpai!

*Rise Cuddled Yu. They cuddled together as they went to sleep. As Day 7 ended there will be two more days. What will they do?


	10. Chapter 9: Lover's Future (Day 8)

*March 23rd Time 7:15 A.M.*

*Rise Put on her Pink Clothes, She then looked at Yu, She walked over. She hoped for it to not happen again.*

Rise: Hey Senpai. Its morning, Your not cold right? Should I warm you up?

Yu: *Looks at Rise and Chuckles* No, Im not cold My Angel, Its cute when you stand there.

Rise: *Giggle* Come on, Your warm body is what I like.

Yu: Oh my sweet Rise, Your always warm cause of your cuteness.

Rise: Lovers Together, Hey Senpai. I wanna ask you something.

Yu: What is it about My Angel?

Rise: Um, If we get married. How many kids would you want?

Yu: Kids? Oh dear... I would want a lot of Kids.

Rise: You do? Same here!

Yu: But we still have to go through High school. Then College, Then we can be married.

Rise: Yeah, You got a point on that one.

Yu: Don't worry Sweet Rise. It won't be that bad. Im gonna get up, Maybe we can take pictures and probably Cuddle some more.

Rise: I will Love it! It would be great!

*Yu got up and Put on his clothes. They both had breakfast, Then they Cuddled some more.*

Yu: Hey Rise?

Rise: Yeah Senpai? Whats up?

Yu: Um... When you said about having a lot of kids. Did you really mean it?

Rise: *Giggles* Of course I meant it! I want to have a lot of kids Senpai!

Yu: Okay my Sweet Rise, Mind if I kiss you please?

Rise: Go on Senpai, I won't stop you. *Blushing*

*Yu and Rise kissed, They then went out and took pictures of the Hotel, Then Yu took a picture of Rise. They then went back to their Room.*

Rise: *Sees Photo* Wow I do look cute. Don't you think so Senpai?

Yu: Rise you are always Cute, And I will always love you.

Rise: Thank you Senpai, You and I together. But... *A Tear falls out of eye* What if I lose you? What if I don't see you again? Won't you leave Inaba someday?

Yu: Rise Don't worry. I will never leave Inaba, I will be with you until I die.

Rise: Really Senpai? You promise me?

Yu: I promise, I will never break it.

Rise: Thank You Senpai. Thank you so much on my promise.

Yu: Its not a problem for you now. Can I show you as a promise?

Rise: If we Cuddle some more, Then I promise for you. *Giggles*

Yu: Lets Cuddle then.

*Yu and Rise Cuddled a little more and they loved it, They then kissed each other as a promise.*

Yu: Im curious what my friends are doing back at Inaba. I hope Nanako is okay, If someone hurts her...

Rise: I do too, I want to join you and protect Nanako.

Yu: Thank you Rise, Thanks for saying that. *Blushes*

*Meanwhile with Nanako*

Nanako: Wow, I love these flowers. Maybe big bro will love them!

Stranger: Hey there kiddo. Want more flowers? follow me.

Nanako: No thanks im good with these.

Stranger: I will lead to a magical garden. *Reaches hand toward her*

Nanako: Get away! *Scared*

?: Hey! Leave Nanako-chan Alone!

*Yukiko walked up, She seemed serious*

Yukiko: Leave her alone. Thats an order.

Stranger: You don't own me bitch. I can touch her If I feel like it!

Yukiko: Do it, Ill call the police.

*Stranger walks away in disgust, He glared at Nanako then at Yukiko*

Yukiko: Nanako-chan its okay. Im right here.

Nanako: Thanks Yukiko. Here! *Gives flowers*

Yukiko: Thanks Nanako-chan, Don't worry.

Chie: Hey Yukiko! *Gasp* I was worried! You were not at home.

Nanako: Hello Chie-Chan.

Chie: Oh, Hey Nanako. You seemed scared.

Yukiko: I brushed away the stranger, Shes alright.

Nanako: Thanks Yukiko!

Yukiko: *Chuckle* Not a problem.

*Meanwhile with Rise and Yu, Who are in the woods looking at Rise's stuck car.*

Yu: Should we try again Sweet Rise?

Rise: Let me see if I can get out, if not then a tow can get me out. *Enters her Car and Starts engine*

Yu: Let me try pushing again. *Goes to back and pushes*

*Rise put the stick on drive, She pushed the Gas pedal. The Back Tires spun and spun, Rise then put the stick in Reverse, She pushed the Gas pedal again, The Back Tires spun more. Rise didn't give up.*

Yu: No use Rise, We need to wait tomorrow.

Rise: No Senpai! I won't give up!

Yu: You aren't?! Then I won't either.

*Rise then put the stick on Drive, She pushed the Gas pedal. The Back Tires kept spinning but Rise didn't let go of the Gas Pedal. Then the Back Tires spun faster! Then Yu noticed smoke coming from the Back Tires.*

Yu: Rise! The Back Tires! There Smoking!

Rise: Huh?! *Looks Behind* Oh no! There Overheating!

*Rise lets go of the Gas Pedal. The Back Tires slowly spun. Rise then puts her on Car on Park and turns off the engine. She then Opens the Door and checks the Back Tires. Yu also checked.*

Rise: You were right Senpai. They Overheated. *Sigh* Just my luck. Now I have to wait for it too cool down.

Yu: It's not your fault Rise. I didn't push hard enough.

Rise: No Senpai. Its not your fault, It was mine to keep going.

Yu: You know what? It's not our faults. We made a mistake we needed to watch out for.

Rise: Your right, Hey lets head back.

Yu: You're right, We should head back. I think we should have more Romantic time.

Rise: There's the Senpai I waited for!

*Yu and Rise headed back to Room 135, They had Dinner together, Played Arcade games, Kissed lips and Had Ice cream. Timeskip to 8:30 P.M.*

Yu: Well it is almost time, Soon the tow comes and can get your Car out.

Rise: Yeah but. We did have a lot of Romantic moments here.

Yu: We did, Also I want to have Kids when we get married Rise.

Rise: Same here, I was asked in a magazine about how many kids. I said a lot.

Yu: Then we will be able to try it.

Rise: Well Senpai, We had sweet romantic moments here. It proves that you are sweet on being my Girlfriend.

Yu: That is True, Before we sleep can I tickle you please? I wanted it to be a Cute one.

Rise: Go ahead Senpai! I love being tickled by you.

*Yu Tickled Rise in the Belly Button, She Giggled and Giggled. Yu smiled as Rise was Giggling. She love being tickled.*

Yu: Thats what warms my Heart when I tickle you Rise. Your giggling.

Rise: Thanks Senpai, Hehehehehe! Im happy, Hehehehehe! Stop please! Hehehehehe!

*Yu then stops tickling Rise, She blushed after the Tickling.*

Rise: If my giggles keeps your heart warm. Then I will stay with you.

Yu: Thanks Rise my Sweet Pink Angel. We should head to bed.

Rise: Agreed Senpai.

*Rise and Yu fell asleep. As Day 8 ended they shared Romantic moments around the Hotel. What will they do on Day 9?*


	11. Chapter 10: Love Shares (Day 9)

*March 24th 8:50 A.M.*

*Rise Puts on her Pink clothes, She then checked her phone. She was surprised! The Internet was back on! She then became happy! She went over to Yu in Excitement.*

Rise: Senpai! The Internet is on!

Yu: Wait really? *Checks Phone* About time!

Rise: So now I can get my Car out!

Yu: Hey Rise, I need to Pack my things. Remember Tomorrow?

Rise: Yeah... We need to go home.

Yu: You can call a tow. I'll start packing our clothes and stuff.

Rise: Thanks Senpai.

*Rise Called a tow truck on her phone, Yu started packing his clothes, His stuff and Souvenir he bought for Nanako.*

Yu: Hey Rise? What about your stuff?

Rise: Oh No! That's right, I don't have a bag!

Yu: Should we get you one Sweet Rise?

Rise: Oh Senpai, I would want to!

Yu: All right then.

*Yu and Rise had breakfast, Then they went to the store and got a bag for Rise, They went back to the Room and put her Clothes, Pink Camera and Other stuff.*

Rise: So they said around 4:05 P.M. I told them it was in the woods.

Yu: Should we do stuff in the meantime?

Rise: Such as?

Yu: Maybe more Cuddling to pass the time?

Rise: Can you tickle me? I loved to be tickled.

Yu: Okay then, My sweet Risette.

Rise: Just call me Rise or "Sweet Angel.", That's all Senpai.

Yu: Oh sorry my Sweet Angel!

Rise: *Giggles* Its okay Senpai.

*Yu Tickled Rise in the belly button, Rise Giggled and Giggled. Then two cuddled together as they kept themselves warm to each other. Then Yu and Rise Kissed on the Lips.*

Rise: Well Senpai. Do you want to do more activities before the tow comes? I want to make this last two days loving.

Yu: I would love to do that.

Rise: Thanks Senpai! You're the best. Ever since I fell in love you, I feel like this Hotel is making us grow closer and closer.

Yu: *Blushes* I'm glad your a Persona User.

Rise: I'm glad your the leader of the team. *Blushes*

Yu: I think our love in each other makes our Personas much stronger.

Rise: Hey Senpai, You know what?

Yu: What is it Rise? A Kiss?

Rise: No Senpai. Its this.

*Rise Crushes the card. Her Persona Himiko came out, And it shown sparked as it back into the light. Then to Yu's surprise, Rise's Persona Himiko transformed! Rise looked at Yu as he was amazed.*

Rise: What do you Think? Amazing?

Yu: How did you?

Rise: I met a woman named "Elizabeth" I battled her own Persona, And my Persona transformed. It proves I want to protect you and others in the shadow world.

Yu: Why did you keep it a secret?

Rise: Cause I waited for right opportunity *Blushes*

Yu: Oh Rise. Sometimes you are mischievous.

Rise: *Giggles* Please Senpai, This is getting too cute. *Puts her Persona away*

Yu: Should we?

Rise: Yeah we should do some more!

*Yu and Rise grab a keycard. They went on a romantic walk inside the hotel, They explored how the Inaba Grand Hotel was made, The story of Japan Baseball. And played a few more Arcade games. Rise won a Pink Watch, Yu won Earbuds. Then they went back to their room. Time was 4:00 P.M.*

Yu: Hey Rise, It's almost time. Should I put the Pink Watch away or...?

Rise: Please No Senpai! I want to wear the Watch!

Yu: Okay then.

*It took 3 minutes to set the watch on Rise. Then Yu and Rise went outside and waited for the tow truck.*

Rise: Oh boy, Is it late? Cause I don't know if it will come.

Yu: Well I hope it comes. *Lightly grabs Rise's hand* We wait together.

*The tow truck arrives. Rise and Yu guided the tow the woods, towards Rise's stuck Car. The cables then were attached to the front of her Car and pulled it out with ease. He then slowly let the car onto the road easily. Then the Cables came off and he drove away. Rise and Yu thanked him before he drove away.*

Rise: It's about time that I drive this sweet ride with you Senpai!

Yu: You know Rise. I've been thinking. Pink Clothes, A Pink Car, A Pink Watch and A Pink Camera? Your looking too pink lately. Do you love the Pink color?

Rise: Well when you saw me in my summer clothes it'd be no. But I do have a secret on Pink color.

Yu: Oh okay, You had a secret color for Pink.

Rise: Yes I do Senpai. *Blushes and Giggles*

*Rise entered her Car, Turned it on. She drove it into a parking space, She then turned off the engine. Rise then noticed there was some mud on the back of her car and Tire rims.*

Rise: Oh man. I got mud all over my Car. I'll need to clean it tomorrow.

Yu: Should we clean it right now?

Rise: I wish Senpai. But there no Buckets and Soaps here, If there was I would love that.

Yu: Sorry Rise. I didn't know that. *Blushes*

Rise: No Senpai. Its okay. *Hugs Yu*

Yu: Oh Thank you. *Hugs Rise*

Rise: What could we do now?

Yu: Lets finish this day with more activities.

Rise: You always think that, Don't you Senpai?

Yu: Just in a Loving Romantic way. *Blush*

Rise: *Giggles* Can't wait to tell everyone Tomorrow.

*Rise And Yu spent a long time in the Hotel together, They went shopping on More clothes for both of them, They held hands while going from place to place, They watched an acting show, They Golfed, They went swimming, They had dinner together. Then they went back to there Room. The time was 7:05 P.M.*

Rise: Well tomorrow it all ends.

Yu: Yeah it does. But we had a sweet time together, Just the two of us.

Rise: Oh Senpai. We did have a romantic time together.

Yu: Can I do something?

Rise: Whats That Senpai?

*Yu picked up Rise, He had his hand on her Leg and the other on her back. Rise was surprised and blushed.*

Rise: Eek!? Oh Senpai. Um... You smell so nice... Oh no more! This is so embarrassing! I think i've hit my limits!

Yu: Okay, Okay Rise.

*Yu slowly put Rise down. Rise Blushed still.*

Rise: Can we Cuddle one last time before we go?

Yu: Sure, Sad this is our last one in this hotel.

Rise: Thank You, Senpai.

*Rise and Yu Cuddled, Then they had Ice cream together for the last time. Then they were ready to go sleep.*

Yu: Well tomorrow we have to leave.

Rise: Yeah. Night Senpai.

Yu: Night Rise.

*A while later while they slept.*

Yu: So Cold. *Shivers*

Rise: *Notices Yu Shivering* Poor Senpai... I know!

*Rise got up from her bed. She straightened it out then went over to Yu's bed.*

Rise: Hey Senpai, Can I sleep with you? I saw you shivering.

Yu: Go ahead. I won't stop you.

Rise: *Blushes* Thanks Senpai.

*Rise got into Yu's bed and kept him warm, Then they fully slept. Day 9 has ended and they both shared a sweet moment, But how will the Final Day turn out for Rise and Yu?*


	12. Chapter 11: Lovers Last Day (Day 10)

*March 25th 8:50 A.M.*

*Rise Got her Pink Clothes on, She then went over to Yu's bed and tried to wake him up.*

Rise: *Shakes Yu* Hey Senpai. It's our last day, Should we do activities before we go?

Yu: Hmm, trying to sleep... Can I get 10 more minutes?

Rise: No Senpai! Remember today is the last day were here!

Yu: Ugh... No please...

Rise: Please Senpai, You don't want to make my cry. Would you?

Yu: *Wakes up* No! Okay, Okay I'm sorry Rise!

Rise: *Giggles* Thats the Senpai I know.

Yu: Okay Rise. Hey before we go, Can we Cuddle one more time?

Rise: Sure Senpai, Also can we Kiss a little bit? *Blushes*

Yu: Thanks Rise. You really are sweet as a Cherry.

*Yu got dressed, Rise and Yu then Grabbed a keycard and put their bags in Rise's Trunk of the Car. They went back and Cuddled for a few minutes and also had Breakfast. Then Rise and Yu kissed.*

Yu: You know Rise? This was the best Spring Break ever.

Rise: Yeah Senpai, It was the best.

Yu: I think you made the smartest decision ever.

Rise: Yeah, I won't work on showbiz though. But I am happy. Hey Senpai?

Yu: What is it My Sweet Angel?

Rise: Yesterday I called Naoto and told her about the mistake. She said she won't tell everyone, Even the News.

Yu: Okay. Thanks Rise. Man I still feel the pain of those Handcuffs.

Rise: Wait really Senpai?

*Yu rolled up his sleeve of his Clothes, Rise saw two Red circle marks around Yu's hands. She was Surprised.*

Rise: I guess Naoto-kun put the cuffs on hard, Didn't she?

Yu: But they'll go away. Don't worry.

Rise: Yeah, You're right. Hey Senpai? Can you Tickle me? One more time please?

Yu: Okay Rise. Well this is the last time.

Rise: Make it longer than before please. I'd love that Senpai. *Blushes*

Yu: I'll try.

*Yu tickled Rise in the belly button, Rise Giggled and Laughed a lot. Yu tickled her harder that he pinned Rise fell to the floor. This happened for 15 minutes.*

Rise: Senpai I loved that! You went hard on me.

Yu: I'm glad I did. Can we?

Rise: Yes Senpai. One more.

Yu: Thanks Rise.

*Yu Tickled Rise's belly button again. Rise Giggled some more, Yu then Kissed Rise while he was tickling her. Rise didn't feel Yu's finger on her belly. They kissed for 10 minutes. Yu then slowly pulled away, Then they both blushed.*

Rise: Senpai, I knew you wanted to tickle one more time but this one was better than last time.

Yu: I wanted to make a sweet and romantic moment.

Rise: Thank You Narukami, You are the sweetest Boyfriend ever.

Yu: And Thank you Kujikawa, You are the cutest Girlfriend ever.

*Yu and Rise hugged each other, Then they grabbed all the Keycards and left the room. They fully walked around the Inaba Grand Hotel while holding hands and they did all the activities one last time. Then they returned the Keycards to the Front Desk, The time was 4:45 P.M. They then went to Rise's car and entered. Rise was the driver, Yu was the passenger. Then they left Inaba Grand Hotel.*

Rise: I know the way back Senpai.

Yu: Then you can lead the way.

Rise: Thank You, Off we go again!

*Rise and Yu took off in Rise's Car, They went on the highway making a destination to Dojima's house. After some road traveling and going up and down the highway, They chatted to each other to pass the time. It took them a few roads to travel on, Eventually they ended up back at Dojima's house. The time was now 5:30 P.M. Yu got out of the car.*

Yu: Thank you Rise, What a ride your car was.

Rise: Thanks Senpai, Oh don't forget!

Yu: Right, My suitcase.

*Rise opened her trunk, Yu got his suitcase out. Rise then stepped out of her Car to stretch a little. Yu went over to Rise.*

Yu: Hey, Tomorrow tell everyone to go to Junes. Okay also keep this a secret between us.

Rise: Okay Senpai.

Yu: Thanks Rise. One more thing.

*Yu kissed Rise, Rise kissed back. She Blushes. Then Yu and Rise hugged each other.*

Rise: Okay Senpai! See you Tomorrow at Junes!

*Rise entered her Car, Yu looked back and Winked at Rise, Rise winked back a heart. Yu then went inside Dojimas home. Nanako opened the door for him.*

Nanako: Big Bro! Your back!

Yu: I am Nanako, How was it with everyone?

Nanako: It was amazing!

Yu: I got some Souvenirs for you. *Shows Baseball and Shirt*

Nanako: Thanks Big Bro! You are the best. *Hugs Yu*

Yu: No Problem Nanako. *Hugs Nanako*

*Dojima got home and Yu told his story after they ate dinner, Dojima and Nanako were surprised how Yu wasn't alone in the room at the Hotel. They became interested in Yu's story.*

*Meanwhile*

**Beginning Phone Conversation **

**Rise: Hello? Everyone?**

**Yukiko: Rise!**

**Chie: You finally responded!**

**Youske: Wait, Where were you?**

**Kanji: You know we were worried!**

**Rise: Don't worry Everyone, Tomorrow go to Junes.**

**Naoto: Wait what? Why?**

**Rise: Ill tell what happened.**

**Yukiko: What about Yu?**

**Rise: Don't worry, Senpai knows.**

**Youske: Were you texting him the whole time?**

**Chie: Youske! Don't be that stupid!**

**Yu: Oh Sorry, Am I late?**

**Rise: Not at all!**

**Kanji: Hey man! How was it?**

**Yu: Sorry, I'll tell my story tomorrow. Not right now.**

**Rise: Same here!**

**Naoto: But we want to right now.**

**Chie: Yeah! Wait, wheres Teddie?**

**Youske: He had his worst Spring Break ever.**

**Yukiko: Oh man, What happened?**

**Youske: Basically he tried to talk to ladies during his job. He got beaten by some ladies and the manager fired him. So now I'm on my own.**

**Chie: Thats Teddie sometimes.**

**Yu: Oh what a Boy.**

**Rise: Teddie might be clumsy sometimes.**

**Naoto: Anyways, We'll wait tomorrow on Senpai and Rise's story.**

**Kanji: Wait a minute, What about you Naoto?**

**Chie: Yeah, What happened on your spring break?**

**Yukiko: Is it anything special?**

**Naoto: Uh... Rather not say it.**

**Youske: Maybe your story tomorrow?**

**Chie: That makes Three stories!**

**Yu: Well I guess Me, Rise and Naoto will tell our stories tomorrow.**

**Kanji: I'd be interested in listening.**

**Yukiko: Same here!**

**Naoto: It's a deal.**

**Rise: Alright, Our stories at Junes!**

**Yu: Thanks Everyone.**

**Kanji: Anytime man.**

**Youske: No Problem Partner.**

**Chie: Were there!**

**Yukiko: As a team.**

**Rise: Just you all wait.**

***End Of Phone Conversation.***

*So our lovers have left the Hotel. They went home and promised to there friends about there stories. Yu, Rise and Naoto will tell there stories at Junes tomorrow, How will everyone react?*


	13. Chapter 12: Lovers Surprise (Day 11)

*March 26th 9:00 A.M. Dojima Home*

*Yu got out of his bed and put on his school clothes. Then he went into the TV room where Nanako was.*

Yu: Hey Nanako. Good morning!

Nanako: Morning Big bro!

Yu: Can you come to Junes please?

Nanako: Sure Big bro! I'd love that!

Yu: Thank you Nanako, Also... *Shows Box* I want to surprise Rise and everyone with this after my story. Don't tell anyone please?

Nanako: Okay Big Bro! I won't tell!

Yu: I will have to back to school tomorrow but. I loved that Hotel. And I want to thank you Nanako.

Nanako: Oh Your welcome Big Bro! *Hugs Yu*

*Yu and Nanako had breakfast, Then they went to Junes at 2:10 P.M. They waited for everyone, They saw Rise's Pink Ubermacht Zion Carbio show up with the Mud still on the back wheels. Yu was surprised Rise was wearing her Pink Clothes. Rise was surprised seeing Yu and Nanako.*

Rise: Hey Nanako-Chan! Hey Senpai! Wheres everyone?

Yu: Not here Yet, You love your Pink clothes do you?

Rise: Yes, I do its cute!

*Rise, Yu and Nanako waited, They chatted to pass the time. It was 2:25 P.M. After that, Everyone finally showed up.*

Chie: Were here! Sorry were late!

Yukiko: Wow Rise, You look different...

Kanji: She is actually different, Where did she get those?

Youske: I want to here her story first.

Naoto: Maybe its a responsible sharing clothes. *Looks at Rise's car* Hmm, Odd. Thats never Muddy before.

*Everyone sits down and is ready to listen to there story.*

Yu: I'll start first I guess. So I got my suitcase ready and it took around 20 minutes getting to the Hotel. I turned in the ticket and I got to Room 135, I unpacked my suitcase and turned out there was no internet. I had to unpack my clothes and other stuff.

Rise: Okay You'll all be mad at me for this. But after listening to Inoue saying I needed to do more Singing and Dancing, I ran away to Senpai's location. Then I got my Car stuck in the mud, I couldn't get out.

Chie: You ran away?!

Yukiko: Thats why you disappeared...

Teddie: What a mysterious decision! Im beary interested why.

Youske: And thats why theres a bit of mud on your Car?

Naoto: Then I got a call about Rise missing. I knew I had to go into Detective mode. And Inoue showed me why Rise was missing, He showed me your room as evidence.

Rise: Then I told the Front Desk about Senpai's location, I got there and spent my Spring Break with him inside the Hotel together.

*All the Girls looked in shock with there Jaws dropped.*

Yu: We got Pictures of the Hotel. And I wondered if Rise wanted to get new Clothes cause of her other Clothes getting pretty worn out, She said "Yes" and bought these Pink Clothes.

Rise: I took a Picture of myself in my Pink Clothes. *Shows photo of Rise in her Pink Clothes*

Youske: You look better than ever, Shame that I wasn't there with Risette.

Chie: And you bought new clothes?!

Yukiko: She's looks better than I do.

Yu: Rise and I had a great time together at the Hotel. We played Arcade games, We golfed, We went Swimming, and a lot more. Also I protected her from a creepy guy. Rise got a Pink Camera and Watch and I got a Baseball and a Shirt for Nanako, She loved them.

Rise: I was glad about how we took Romantic walks around the Hotel, Even Romantic Movies. *Giggles*

*Chie and Yukiko had darkness covering there eyes. They couldn't believe what Rise said and did.*

Naoto: It took me evidence and a few days to find you Rise, I thought you were kidnapped by Senpai. Then you were in rage and said "You Quit" in front of Inoue made me go silent that I apologized to Senpai for Arresting him. I didn't tell the news cause people would have a lot of things in there minds.

*Youske dropped his Jaw. Then he put his head on the table.*

Youske: Risette Retired? Now I'll never see her sing on stage again!

Rise: *Annoyed* Shut up Youske! It was my decision! *Clutches Yu's arm* I'd rather be Senpai than Dance and Sing! Plus, Singing in front of what, 300+ Fans? I almost had stage freight my first time! And every time I go on stage I always feel that Stage Freight come back to hit me! Then Senpai came around and lost my fears... I want to be him. *Blushes*

Yu: Thank you Rise. Im glad your fears are gone.

Rise: Thats why I want to be with you. So they can go away forever.

Kanji: Man you two had a wonderful spring break.

Youske: Yeah, I guess Rise will Attend Yasogami High from now on...

Naoto: Don't forget about me Youske. I'm a detective working there.

Teddie: But I'm not...

Nanako: Wow Big Bro! I guess those three were Great Stories!

Yu: Thanks Nanako.

Rise: What about you Nanako-Chan? How was Yours?

*Nanako tells her story about how her Spring Break went with Yu's friends.*

Yu: Someone tried to touch you!?

Nanako: Yeah but Yukiko-chan was there for me!

Yukiko: It wasn't a problem Nanako-Chan. I was there for you.

Yu: Thanks Yukiko. You really can defend.

Yukiko: Not a problem Narukami.

Yu: Well Im gonna head back Home with Nanako. See you all at school tomorrow!

Everyone: See you!

*Chie, Naoto and Yukiko Glared at Rise.*

Rise: *Surprised* Wait, Why are you three looking at me like that? Im getting Scared...

Chie: If its a battle for Senpai, Its a battle your gonna get!

Naoto: We'll show him our love then.

Yukiko: I'll crush you with One Strike.

Rise: *Gulps* Uh oh... *Runs to her Car* Gotta go see Senpai! Bye!

*Rise takes off in her Pink Ubermacht Zion Carbio. The three Girls failed to catch her.*

Kanji: Thats them alright, Going over Sensei.

Youske: Yeah they do.

Teddie: Theres always me! Im right here Girls!

*Chie, Yukiko and Naoto looked at Teddie.*

Teddie: Always Open. Wait why are you looking at me for?! The murder in all your eyes is Bearifing!

Naoto: Alright Teddie, Why don't you start?

Youske: Teddie asked for a death wish...

Kanji: You said it.

*Then the Girls glared at Youske and Kanji, They ran off in different directions. Meanwhile at Dojima's house*

Yu: That was nice stories, right Nanako?

Nanako: Uh-Huh Big bro!

*Then there was a knock on the door. Yu opened it and it was Rise!*

Rise: Hey Senpai!

Yu: Oh! Rise! This is a surprise.

Rise: It sure is, Gotta get away from others sometimes.

Yu: Sure did, Hey why don't you talk with us?

Rise: Sure Senpai! I'd love to talk!

*Yu, Rise and Nanako talked, Rise told Nanako shes a ticklish Girl and She shared Photos with Yu to show Nanako. Yu and Rise cuddled together, Then Yu tickled Rise's belly button. Rise giggles and Nanako was surprised.*

Nanako: So thats why your Ticklish?

Rise: Yeah Nanako, Hehehehehe! I am Ticklish here, Hehehehehe! Oh no. Hehehehehe!

*Yu then stops Tickling, Rise blushes.*

Rise: Well that ruins my secret...

Yu: Im sorry my Sweet Angel.

Rise: No, It's okay Senpai! It's all okay!

Yu: Okay, Um Rise?

Rise: Yeah Senpai? Whats up?

*Yu then kneels and holds Rise's hand lightly.*

Yu: Ever since you joined me in the Hotel I loved you since we were there. You said you wanted many kids when we get married and I thought so too. When we shared all those memories together I wanted to love you with all my Heart, Blood, Sweat and Soul and I've been wanting to do this for a while now. Ever since I first met you, I wanted to see if we could be a family together, Holding hands and Kissing was helping me step up more and now I wanted the time to come, Rise Kujikawa. *Opens Box and Reveals a Ring.* Will you Marry me?

Rise: *Gasp* Senpai! I...I...I...I WOULD!

Yu: Thank You Rise!

*Yu and Rise Kissed each other, They kissed on the lips as Nanako smiled.*

Nanako: Congrats Big Bro! Your gonna be a family now!

Yu: I'm glad too have this moment Rise, My sweet Wife.

Rise: I am glad too have this also Senpai, My Husband.

*So, Yu and Rise have shared their stories with everyone about their Spring Break Trip and Yu and Rise have now gotten Married. These two Lovers have shown the Power of Love and Sweetness together. And it is finally over.*

**THE END!**


	14. Special: Stuck At The Beach!

*Yu and Rise were married, However Yu kept it a secret. Along with Rise they have been going out on a lot of dates, However Chie, Naoto and Yukiko also went out with Yu to evenly match Rise. However today was different.*

*June 20th. Time was 1:20 A.M*

Yu: Hmm, Summer Break. Whaddya Think Youske? What else?

Youske: I don't know dude. Maybe more family time?

Yu: I wish, But Rise looks like she has no match for me. Cause Chie and Yukiko and Naoto have been asking me out a lot.

*Then there was a knock was at the door. Yu opened it.*

Rise: Hi Senpai! Sorry if I hadn't talked to you in a while.

Yu: Its all right Rise, Come in.

Rise: No Senpai, Do you want to go to the beach with me? Just the two of us?

Youske: Wait what?! A ride to the beach with Rise Kujikawa?

Rise: Aren't you Jealous Youske?

Youske: Really Jealous, Don't worry! I'll take care of Nanako. Go get your Trunks.

Yu: Thanks Youske.

*Yu went to his room and got his Swimsuit, Then he came out holding it.*

Rise: I got myself a new swimsuit Senpai. I hope you'll like it!

Yu: I guess were gonna go. Would you take care of Nanako?

Youske: Don't worry Partner!

*Rise and Yu got in Rise's Pink Car, They traveled the road to the Beach. Then they looked at the Parking lot. It was full!*

Rise: Dang, No parking spot open huh? Guess I'll park somewhere on the sand.

Yu: We can ask someone.

Rise: Good idea Senpai!

*Rise and Yu looked around, Then someone guided them to park in the sand close by the ocean. Rise turned the Back wheels facing the ocean. Then she turned off the engine.*

Yu: I wonder what your swimsuit will be. *Smirks*

Rise: You'll see. *Blushes.*

*Yu went to a changing room, He was in his usual Trunks and he waited and waited, Rise came out. Yu smiled, Rise wore a Pink two piece swimsuit and had Pink Sandals and had Pink sunglasses on her hair. She saw Yu and smiled.*

Rise: Well Sweetie? What do you think?

Yu: I can't tell whats better. That or your Other one.

Rise: Aw come on. That old orange one? I don't need it.

Yu: Okay, Your call. Can we have fun and swim?

Rise: *Giggles* Of course Senpai! Lets go!

*Yu and Rise went inside the beach water. They had a lot of fun, But a wave crashed onto the shore and the back wheels on Rise's car sunk a little. But they didn't notice. Finally the Two lovers cooled down. The Time was 4:35 P.M.*

Rise: That was fun Senpai!

Yu: Of course it was.

Rise: Im gonna drive back while wearing this. You okay with that?

Yu: I'm okay with it.

Rise: Hey, Senpai? Can you want to tickle me inside my Car before we go? Please?

Yu: Okay Rise.

*Yu and Rise went inside the Car. Yu tickled Rise's belly button. She giggled and giggled. Then Yu stopped, Rise blushed and Kissed Yu.*

Yu: Im gonna change back to my clothes.

Rise: Okay, Ill start the Car.

*Yu changed back to his Regular clothes. Then he squeezed water out of his Swimsuit. Then he put it back in the Bag. Rise waited for Yu. Yu entered Rise's Car which had it's engine running.*

Rise: Ready to Go Senpai?

Yu: Always ready.

Rise: Then lets go!

*Rise pushed the Gas pedal, The Car didn't move. Rise looked confused. She pushed it again, The Car still didn't move! She looked out her side mirror, She saw the Back Tires were spinning.*

Rise: Oh no, Again?!

Yu: Wait, whats wrong Rise?

*Yu looked out his side mirror, He saw the tires were spinning.*

Yu: You've gotta be kidding me... Your stuck again?

Rise: Not good. What do I do now?

Yu: Let me call for... Wait, Huh!?

*Yu's phone said No Service, He couldn't call for help! They were stuck!*

Rise: I gotta get out! I don't wanna be stuck!

*Rise pushed the Gas pedal, Again and Again. The back tires only just spun, Rise put the stick in reverse, The Tires still spun. Rise put the stick in drive. She pushed the Gas pedal hard. The back tires spun so fast that Sand flew up.*

Rise: Oh no, Are we stuck here forever?

Yu: Rise, Calm down. I'll see if we can get some help.

Rise: I gotta get out of the sand!

Yu: RISE!

Rise: Huh? What?

Yu: Listen, Do not panic. Just go slowly.

Rise: I can't. I wanna get out right now!

*Rise pushed the Gas pedal, As the Tires spun. The Car was slowly sinking in the sand. Yu and Rise noticed. Rise tried turning the front wheels left and right, But nothing worked. Rise tried all she could but it didn't get her out. She was really stuck!*

Yu: Let me see if I can get help.

*Yu opens and Closes the Door, Rise was still inside trying to find a way to get out. She kept pushing the Gas Pedal. But it only resulted of the Tires spinning. She tried reversing and Gassing, But it only got her in deeper. She was very stuck in the sand!*

Rise: Oh man where's Senpai? I need him!

*Rise was worried, She Pushed the Gas pedal, The Back Tires were spinning and spinning. The Back Tires were halfway in the sand. People were looking at the Worried Rise. Now she was super worried!*

Rise: Okay, Calm down. Lets wait...

*Rise was waiting in her Car. Yu returned and a Pickup was following him.*

Yu: Don't worry! He'll push you out!

Rise: Thank you Senpai! You really are a hero!

*Yu enters the Car, The driver of the Pickup looked how deep Rise was Stuck, Then newent over to Rise's side. She rolled down the window.*

Driver: Yeah you got it in a bit deep. Just Gas all your might and I'll push from behind.

Rise: Thank You!

Driver: Yeah, No problem!

*The Driver entered his Pickup, Rise pushed the Gas Pedal with all her Might. The tires were spinning Fast! Then the driver slowly approached Rise and Pushed her out! Rise's Car was free!*

Rise: Yay were out! Senpai!

Yu: But at what cost?

*Rise then looked at her Gas Tank, It was halfway Empty! Then she realized it!*

Rise: Oh no. The Tires were spinning too much I lost half of my Gasoline!

Yu: Well Rise, We had a good time. I think it was cute.

Rise: Senpai I was stuck! And I was scared! There was other people looking at me!

Yu: Well um, Don't panic and go slowly. It helps you.

Rise: You! Im such an idiot... *Blushes.*

Yu: That isn't true. Your amazing! And I love you.

Rise: Thanks Senpai, I love you too.

*Rise and Yu went to the Gas station and refilled Rise's Gas Tank. Then She drove Yu home. Yu got the bag, Rise turned off the engine and stepped out of her Car.*

Rise: Hey Senpai? I love being tickled. Can you do it again please?

Yu: In your Swimsuit? *Blushes*

Rise: Yes Senpai. Also can I stay here? I got my Pink Clothes.

Yu: Sure you can. *Hugs.* My Sweet Pink Angel.

*Rise got her Pink clothes but kept her swimsuit on. Then Yu led Rise Inside, Yu tickled her in the Belly Button once more. She Giggled as she loved it. Then she shared the Bed with Yu. She stayed over at Yu's place and told Dojima and Nanako that She and Yu Had a great time at the beach.*

Rise: Hey Senpai?

Yu: Yeah my Sweet Pink Angel?

Rise: When we were stuck, Please keep this a secret between the both of us please?

Yu: I will. I promise.

Rise: Thanks Senpai! Your amazing!

Yu: Always Rise.

*Then Rise and Yu went to bed. They Kissed each other as a lovers relationship, They had a great time at the beach together.*


	15. Special 2: Bowling Bets

*June 22nd, Dojima Home, 12:30 P.M.*

Yu: I wonder what I'm gonna do now.

*Yu turned on his phone, He had three messages.*

**Chie: Can we talk please? Send something to respond! I want to talk to you!**

**Yukiko: Do you want to go to the Mall with me? Just for fun?**

**Naoto: Senpai, Do you want to help me on a mystery again? Y/N**

Yu: Man those three need me so badly.

Nanako: Who?

Yu: Chie, Naoto and Yukiko. They sent me messages.

Nanako: Then you should see them.

Yu: I'm into Rise, But they don't know...

Nanako: I know big bro, But... What else can you do with Rise-Chan?

Yu: Maybe a Bowling Game?

Nanako: Good one! Try it Big Bro!

Yu: Ill send that idea to her.

**Beginning of Phone Conversation**

**Yu: Hey Rise?**

**Rise: Oh hey Senpai? Whats up?**

**Yu: I got an idea.**

**Rise: And that is...?**

**Yu: You wanna do Bowling together?**

**Rise: Just the both of us?**

**Yu: Yeah. Both of us.**

**Rise: Im so in Senpai!**

**Yu: Alright, But if I win, You have to buy dinner for us.**

**Rise: Is that so? Well if I win, You and Me go Shopping together tomorrow.**

**Yu: Alright, Can you come pick me up at 1:30?**

**Rise: Okay, Im on the way.**

**Yu: Thanks Rise. See you later.**

**Rise: See you Senpai!**

**End Of Phone Conversation**

Yu: Rise Did answer a yes. But if she wins, I gotta do shopping.

Nanako: I hope that isn't too terrible.

Dojima: Good luck when she gets here.

Yu: I will.

*Rise arrives at the House at 1:30, Yu enters her Car and they leave to the Bowling alley. Then they arrived at the Bowling alley at 1:50, They Parked and went inside.*

Rise: So... Ready to lose Senpai? *Giggles*

Yu: I've done this before, I know I'm gonna win. Have you?

Rise: Oh dear. Now I might be the one to lose.

Yu: Lets see about that Bet.

*Yu and Rise bought there Bowling shoes, They got Lane 4. Then they looked for there Bowling Balls, Yu got a Yellow one while Rise got a Red one. Then they put there names.*

**1ST  
**

*Yu rolled his ball, It curved and got 8 pins. He waited and got his Ball again, He rolled and got a gutter. He was at 8.*

Yu: Now thats something.

Rise: We'll see about that one.

*Rise Rolled Her Ball, She got 7 pins. She thought for a moment and rolled her Ball again. She got only got a gutter.*

**2ND**

*Yu looked at the pins, Then rolled the Ball. He lets it go straight as he gets 7 Pins. Then he rolled it again and got the other three. He got a spare.*

Yu: Now this is the game.

Rise: I hope I tie it again.

*Rise looked at the score, Then she took a deep breath and sighed. She rolled her ball and got 5 Pins. She then waited and rolled again. She got another Gutter, Yu took the lead.*

**3RD**

*Yu looked at Rise, He smiled and showed a thumbs up. Yu looked at rolled the ball. It curved and got 6 Pins, Rise giggled as Yu took a massive sigh, He rolled again and got 2 more. He only got 8.*

Rise: Its not over yet.

Yu: Lets see Sweetheart.

*Rise rolled her Ball, It curved and knocked down 5 pins. She then knocked down 3 pins. She looked at Yu, She giggled and Yu felt silly.*

Rise: Just like that.

**4TH**

*Yu rolled his Ball and got all 10 Pins. He Clapped.*

Yu: Man, This is now gonna be a blowout.

Rise: Now I might Need a comeback!

*Rise rolled her Ball, It curved and got 8 pins. Then she looked and then Rolled the ball again and got 1 Pin. She got 9.*

**5TH**

*Yu did a check then Rolled, He Curved and Got 9. Then he got a gutter, He winked at Rise. He was in the lead!*

Rise: You shouldn't have winked Senpai, I can take the lead back.

Yu: Maybe, I don't think I made that mistake.

*Rise was Up, Then She rolled her Ball and got 3 pins, She rolled again and got a Spare. She clapped.*

**6TH**

*Yu Rolled his ball down the Lane, He got 9 Pins and He smirked. But he missed the Last Pin. He only got 9 Pins.*

Yu: You need a strike at least.

Rise: Watch me Senpai!

*Rise Rolled her ball and it went fast, She knocked all 10 Pins down! She got a strike!*

Rise: Yes! Now i'm in the game!

**7TH**

*Yu rolled a Gutter, Rise Giggled. Then Yu rolled again and got all 10 pins knocked down. It was a spare!

Yu: You do need another strike.

Rise: I'll try Senpai!

*Rise Rolled her ball, She got 5 Pins, She was surprised. She then Rolled again, She got 3 more Pins.*

Rise: Oh no...

**8TH**

*Yu Rolled his ball and it curved. He got 4 pins. Then he waited and Rolled again. He knocked down 5 pins, He got 9 Pins.*

Yu: Good luck on this.

Rise: At least another Strike.

*Rise Rolled Her Ball, It went down the middle fast. She knocked all 10 Pins Down. Another Strike!

Rise: Yes! I got the lead!

**9TH**

*Yu got a roll the curved near the Gutter, He got 3 Pins, He shrugged and Rolled again, He got 5 Pins.*

Yu: I need to win if you get Six Pins. A Seven Is a tie again.

Rise: Then I need Eight huh?

*Rise Rolled her ball, She got Six Pins. Yu was watching hard, Rise Rolled again and got 2 more pins. She got 8 Pins.*

Yu: One more Chance...

**10TH**

*Yu had to win, He rolled his ball and got 9 Pins. Rise was breathing hard.*

Rise: Please Miss, Please Miss!

*Yu Rolled his ball and it curved to the right last second, He missed! He got 9 pins!

Yu: Darn, Last Second?

Rise: I need 9 to win!

*Rise rolled her Ball, It curved and Knocked 9 Pins down. She was happy! Then she got a gutter to finish the game*

Rise: Yay I did it Senpai!

Yu: Good Job Rise.

***The Game was over. Rise wins 110-109***

Rise: I won Senpai! You know what that means right?

Yu: I have to go shopping with you. I bet its not bad.

Rise: Oh trust me, I've got a lot of money to burn!

Yu: You do? Well I'm gonna have too take all day then.

Rise: I'll make sure to buy more Bra's and Small Shirts for me! So you can look at me like I'm Cuter than ever.

Yu: I'll probably buy some more Plain shirts. Hope it goes well.

Rise: I bet it won't be that bad. Besides you did good.

Yu: Thanks Rise, You did too.

Rise: Thanks Senpai!

Yu: *Hugs Rise* Good Game Rise.

Rise: *Hugs Yu* Game Game too you to.

Yu: Well then, Should we go somewhere?

Rise: Sure, I got an idea!

Yu: Alright, Lead the way.

*Suddenly Yukiko, Chie and Youske walked in, They were chatting.*

Chie: Alright I am ready to-

Yukiko: Wait Yu-Senpai!? What're doing with Rise?!

Rise: Uh oh... Hey Girls...

Chie: Why...

Yukiko: You...

*Youske then grabbed Chie and Yukiko by the collars.*

Youske: No Chie! No Yukiko! Please let them have their time!

Chie: Hey let me go! I want Yu!

Yukiko: I'll burn you if you don't let go.

Yu: Run?

Rise: Run.

*Both Rise and Yu bolted out the doors and got into Rise's car. Then Rise turned on the engine and left, Chie and Yukiko failed to catch them.*

Chie: Grrr! Youske!

Yukiko: We had them!

Youske: Okay you two gotta control your anger. What're you two acting like? Dogs?

Chie: No! Why do you think that?

Youske: Your both going after Yu, Is it because of there hotel trip?

Yukiko: Yes. It is.

Youske: Look, I know you both want to have Yu. But forcing him away from Rise isn't the answer. If you see them together then roll with it.

Yukiko: Okay Fine..

Chie: Alright Youske.

*Rise Drove Yu home, Then they said goodbye. Yu told about the great and close game they had. Nanako and Dojima were happy Yu showed respect.*

Nanako: Wow Big Bro! That's amazing!

Dojima: So you are going to go shopping tomorrow? Well I hope you get something good.

Yu: Rise said she'll buy some clothes for herself too. Tomorrow will be a looong day.

Dojima: Well, Wait tomorrow and see what happens.

Yu: Alright. I will.

*Yu was thinking about what clothes to buy for tomorrow, They had dinner and he went to bed. He pondered what Rise and He was going to buy for clothes.*


	16. Special 3: Shopping & Kissing

*June 23rd, 1:15 P.M.*

Nanako: Hey Big bro? Why are you close to the door?

Yu: Rise has Won from the Bowling match. We have to go shopping. Im just waiting on her, I do have 30,000 Yen. I hope its enough.

Nanako: Where will the shopping be?

Yu: Okina Station, The Shopping place.

Dojima: Well good luck. See if you can survive.

Nanako: I'll be with your friends.

Dojima: Okay Nanako, Can you carry bags?

Yu: I will do it. I'll carry a ton of bags full of clothes.

*Rise Arrives at The House*

Yu: See you in a few hours.

Nanako: Get good clothes!

Yu: I will! I promise!

*Yu leaves the House, He enters the Car. Rise looks at Yu and Is surprised.*

Rise: How much Money have you got?

Yu: A lot of clothes to spend. I might have to share some of my money with yours.

Rise: Fair point. I only got 10,000 Yen. I don't know if thats eno-

*Yu gives Rise 10,000 of his Yen.*

Yu: Now were both at 20,000 Yen each. Hope its enough for both of us each.

Rise: Thanks Senpai!

Yu: Lets get started.

*Rise drove Yu all the way to Okina station, They she parked her Car and the entered The Clothes store. It was bigger than before.*

Rise: Alright Senpai! Lets buy us some new clothes!

Yu: Right, You won.

*Rise and Yu were looking at all kinds of different clothes, Rise looked and picked up a Bra with Hearts on it. Yu was looking at Plain shirts he wanted to buy, Rise was trying on Small shirts and Bra's. She asked Yu to come over, Then she changed into these clothes and started Posing Sexually.*

Yu: I'm getting a bit flustered, Aren't these poses a bit too much?

Rise: I want to make these poses cute for You. Cause ain't I too Sexy? (Flirting)

Yu: I'm being loved by an Idol that poses?

Rise: *Pouts* Senpai! These Poses represent the love I give!

Yu: Well, You look cute in that Bra with Hearts.

Rise: Thanks! I'll buy it! *Blushes*

Yu: Uh, I guess I'll change in the room next to you.

Rise: I got a better idea.

Yu: Wait what are you... Whoa!

*Rise Pulls Yu in the changing room she was in. Then she closed the door and looked, Then she started kissing him. Yu then kissed her*

Yu: Okay Maybe not in here, Its kinda cramped.

Rise: Yeah, Your right. But Ain't I cute? *Blushes*

Yu: Without a shirt and wearing a Bra and Pants? Yes...

Rise: Lets continue shopping.

*Rise was continuing on picking out Small Shirts, More Pants and Bra's and kept trying them out. She found a Small Pink Shirt with a Heart that said "Love Together." Then She did more Sexy Poses for Yu. Then She was done with the Shopping and Poses.*

Yu: Are you finished?

Rise: Yeah Senpai! I am gonna buy all this clothes!

Yu: Well I haven't finished Yet.

Rise: Awww. Your too slow.

Yu: Don't worry My Sweet Angel. *Hugs Rise* You got Beautiful skin. It just makes me wanna Tickle You.

Rise: Thanks But not here... Theres people here!

Yu: Right, Right.

*Yu tested out his clothes then after a while he changed into his clothes. He bought many Shirts for Him and Nanako and he got ready with Rise.*

Yu: Ready Rise?

Rise: Im ready!

*Yu and Rise Bought there Clothes. Rise Bought Rainbow Pants, A Pink Skirt, A Bra with Hearts on them. A Bra that was Rainbow colored, A Pink shirt with a Heart on it. She also bought many Pink Socks. She Blushes as they were being scanned. Yu got many Plain Shirts, He got a Shirt for Nanako that showed The Japan country.*

Rise: Hey Senpai?

Yu: Yeah Rise? What's up?

Rise: Actually, Can we do it at Your home?

Yu: Tickle You? Okay.

Rise: Thanks Senpai!

*Rise and Yu put the Bags in the Trunk, Then Rise drove Yu home. She Parked her Car and turned off the engine. Then they got there Bags and went inside. But nobody was home. Rise then went to Yu's room and Changes. Rise changed from her Pink Clothes to Her Rainbow Pants, Her Bra with Hearts and her Shirt with a heart on it. The time was 3:30 P.M.*

Yu: You look cute wearing that.

Rise: Thanks Senpai, Your great.

Rise: Can I pose for you? Please?

Yu: Sure, Go ahead.

*Rise did more Sexy Poses. Yu smiled as Rise Posed for him. Then he went over to her And Poked Her Belly button, She giggled.*

Yu: Um, During our shopping I tried to contact where you were, Why didn't you respond?

Rise: I couldn't find my phone. That stinks.

Yu: You mean this? *Pulls out Rise's phone.* You dropped this when you entered.

Rise: Thanks Senpai! I couldn't do anything without this!

Yu: Your welcome.

Rise: One more thing Senpai.

Yu: Tickle You?

Rise: Yeah please.

*Yu tickled Rise in the Belly Button, She giggled and They cuddled together. Rise then had one more request.*

Rise: Senpai, Um...

Yu: What is it?

Rise: Can I Lay on you? Please?

Yu: Wait really?

Rise: Yes, Really!

Yu: Okay Rise. If you say so.

Rise: Thanks Senpai.

*Rise took off her Shirt leaving Her Bra and Pants on only. She then pushed Yu on his bed and she laid on him. She grinned and Started Kissing Yu while pushing her body on him.*

Yu: How about this?

Rise: Its good for me.

*Yu slowly lifted his legs and he puts them over Rise's body. She was fully on top of Yu. Yu didn't let Rise stopped kissing him. Rise was on Top of Yu for about 15 Minutes. Then Yu let Rise get off of him.*

Rise: *Gasp* *Pants* That...was...sweet...

Yu: Yeah... *Cough* It was good!

Rise: I think...I need to catch my breath...

*Rise put her arms out to the sides. Yu lets his arm on top of Rise.*

Yu: You did take a turn for the hardest? Huh?

Rise: Yeah. I felt that it shows love together. Did I put too much on You?

Yu: No.

Rise: Okay, Thats good.

*After A while they caught there breath and Rise changed from her Rainbow Pants to Her pink Pants but kept on her Bra with Hearts and Shirt. She Blushed as She Hugged Yu.*

Rise: That was Loving and Sweet Senpai, It was great. I better go though in 20 minutes.

Yu: Hey Rise, Can I tickle you one last time please? Before you go?

Rise: I can't say No to you! I love that one more time.

Yu: Thanks Sweetie.

Rise: Not a problem. Its cute.

*Yu got behind Rise, He got Rise's shirt and slowly took it off. Then started tickling her Belly Button from behind. Rise Giggled and Giggled, Yu didn't let go though. Then he slowly trapped Rise by pinning her to the floor, Rise was laughing hard. Then Yu let go, Rise blushes.*

Rise: *Giggles* Wow Senpai, Taking off my Shirt? Thats reaaal cute and bold move.

Yu: It would've been Cuter if your Car was stuck.

Rise: *Pouts* Senpai! Come on!

Yu: Sorry, Im stupid saying that.

Rise: Just Kidding! I guess it would be Cute.

Yu: I think you should go. Today was great.

Rise: Yeah, Thanks for Shopping with me!

Yu: No problem My Sweet Angel.

*Rise Hugs Yu and Yu hugged Rise. Then Rise said Good-bye. Yu smiled as she left. He had a great time with Rise.*


	17. Special 4: Persona Fusion

*June 29th Inaba Japan. 1:30 P.M. Dojima Home*

*Yu and Rise were talking, Rise had Her Bra with Hearts, Her Small Pink Shirt and Her Pink Pants. Yu had his School Clothes on. Nanako was out, His Father was at work.*

Rise: So Senpai, Im curious. What will we think on our future?

Yu: Well we want lots of kids remember?

Rise: Yeah, But anything else besides it?

Yu: Its probably something great up ahead.

Rise: Maybe so. *Giggles*

Yu: I'm mildly curious about something.

Rise: About what Senpai?

Yu: Your Earrings. It makes me wanna Jiggle them a little bit.

Rise: Oh Senpai um, In all honesty. I forgot how I got these Earrings.

Yu: You know. I feel like I want to try them on.

Rise: Senpai, I'd rather not let you do that they are mine.

Yu: Okay Rise, Your choice, I'll follow.

Rise: Thanks. I never got a compliment on my Earrings before.

Yu: Well there is one now.

*Then the TV goes on for a split second. Rise and Yu looked confused.*

Yu: Not again! What now?

Rise: More Shadows? Maybe a kidnapping?

Yu: Im gonna go in. *Gets his Glasses*

Rise: Wait Senpai! *Clenches his Hand* I want to help you! Let me there for you! Please!

Yu: Okay Rise. We gotta go together.

Rise: Thanks Senpai! *Puts on Glasses*

Yu: Lets go.

*Rise and Yu enter the Tv world, Then they looked around. But they found nothing.*

Rise: Nothing? But then why did it go on?

Yu: I'm gonna look.

Rise: Senpai, wait up!

*Yu and Rise walked around the TV world but found nothing yet. Yu still looked but Rise was getting a scared, She clenched onto Yu's arm. Yu looked at her in Confusion*

Rise: This is just in case I don't get lost.

Yu: Oh, Thats what you mean? Okay then.

Rise: Yeah... Don't mind me doing this.. *Blushes*

*Yu searched again one more time. Then he thought of something.*

Yu: Is this a prank?

Rise: Looks like it. Probably just for attention.

Yu: We should head back, Naoto should explain that.

Rise: You're right.

*Then A bunch of shadows circled around them! They weren't prepared!*

Yu: Aw come on!

Rise: Crap! Were Outnumbered!

Yu: Izanagi! Zio!

*Izanagi hit the shadows. But they barely moved.*

Rise: It doesn't work? Oh no, There immune to electric!

Yu: Were not gonna lose, I know it!

Rise: But how? They can take electric attacks all day!

Yu: We gotta believe, In our hearts.

Rise: Our hearts?

Yu: Both our hearts...

Rise: You're right! I don't want us to die here! Persona!

*Himiko comes out and Transforms. Then the Heart beats multiple times. Izanagi and Himiko glowed. Then they turned into light balls and fused together! It become Himinagi! Himinagi had the long bars across the face that was covered in steel, And it had multiple small barriers around it, Then it pulled two Electric Swords out*

Yu & Rise: Himinagi! Megidoloan!

*Himinagi used Megidoloan on the Shadows. Then they fainted in one hit. Rise and Yu took a deep breath. Then Himinagi returned to Himiko & Izanagi. Rise and Yu looked at each other. They both blushed at each other, Then they stood up.*

Rise: That was...

Yu: Our Power of love?

Rise: With our Personas...

*Yu and Rise slowly held their hands to each other, Izanagi did the same with Himiko. Then Yu & Rise kissed, Along with the kiss their Personas slowly put there heads together. Yu and Rise slowly let go of it.*

Rise: I can feel it, With our Bond.

Yu: We can't fall, Even against Shadows.

Rise: Senpai... No, Yu. Its your Wild Card power. Right?

Yu: Yes, With you as a navigator.

Rise: This won't stop us! I made my choice, I want to protect You, Me and our friends! Even our family.

Yu: We will protect everyone, No matter what.

Rise: We might be High School Students, But that doesn't stop us from being a team! A team to end shadows.

Yu: As we all fight together!

Rise: We fight together.

**?: So you both finally said it.**

**?: Those wise words will always be right.**

Yu: Huh? What?

Rise: Our Persona's?

**Izanagi: That is correct, We have been shown The Lovers Arcana.**

**Himiko: The Lovers Arcana will be never reversed. You two will always love each other.**

**Izanagi: Thanks to the Lovers Arcana, We will transform in case of danger.**

**Himiko: Into Himinagi, This will save you and your future. Don't waste it!**

Yu: We won't waste it. We promise.

Rise: We promise with our Hearts. Please trust us!

*Izanagi and Himiko looked at each other, Then they nodded.*

**Izanagi: Very well! Keep the Arcana like this!**

**Himiko: Don't break our promise.**

*Izanagi went back to Yu's body, Himiko went back to Rise's body. They then looked at each other and held hands.*

Yu: Should we head back?

Rise: We should, I don't know if our friends our home.

Yu: I hope they don't get pissed.

Rise: I'm worried but lets calm ourselves.

Yu: I'll defend if I need too. Don't worry.

*Rise & Yu exit the Tv world, They were back in the house. Everything was normal with no one around.*

Yu: Looks like nobody was here.

Rise: Thank Goodness. Now what?

Yu: I guess thats our Memories shared together with our Persona's.

*Then a knock was at the door.*

Naoto: Hey Senpai? Are you home? It's Naoto Shirogane.

Yu: Oh! Come in!

Naoto: Thanks.

*Naoto Comes in, She then noticed Rise.*

Naoto: Hey Sen- Oh... Your sharing time with Rise, Nevermind. I'll just get going.

Rise: Naoto-Kun stay a little bit. You wanna talk?

Naoto: Oh okay, Thanks Kujikawa-San.

*Naoto then walks over, She tries to say something but couldn't.*

Yu: You seem scared, Did something happen?

Naoto: Rise told me about back when that "Retirement" happened, She told me don't share with the news. And I was still trying to forget about it.

Rise: Yeah, I'm sorry.

Naoto: Its fine. But I noticed you both went into the TV.

Yu: Ah Shoot.

Rise: Crap...

Naoto: Did something happened? Another Kidnapper?

Rise: No not that!

Yu: It's...

**Izanagi: It was their love.**

Naoto: Huh?! Who's that?!

*Izanagi and Himiko reveal themselves, Naoto was surprised.*

Naoto: Wait, Senpai & Rise's Personas?

**Himiko: Correct, We now are in full love.**

**Izanagi: We promise to be with each other. A team together!**

Naoto: But how come?

Yu: They might do it... *Slowly holds Rise's hand.*

**Himiko: Our Arcana has beaten the rest, We can now Fuse.**

*Izanagi & Himiko fused into Himinagi, Naoto was Dumbfounded.*

**Himinagi: You see Naoto? We are in full love. We promised to protect each other and a Family. Along with this team we made. **

Naoto: You both... I see, Then its no match for me anymore.

Rise: Naoto, Were sorry that I was chosen. But ever since he rescued me, I can't stop loving Senpai.

Naoto: But thats my same story.

**Himinagi: You and your friends are the same power. We all fight together, Don't forget.**

Naoto: Okay, Well I understand now.

**Himinagi: So you do. I see.**

*Himinagi then transforms back to its regular self, Naoto seemed lost then she sighed.*

Naoto: Rise has won the war, It's no use now.

Rise: Naoto, It's heartbreaking, But maybe you can find someone else. I believe it.

*Rise Hugs Naoto*

Yu: I believe it too, I still love you but Rise is my true Love.

Naoto: I'm gonna go, I need time to collect myself.

*Naoto leaves, The House is now Rise & Yu again*

Yu: Now what? Were alone again.

Rise: Want to Tickle me? *Giggle* I love that.

Yu: Your choice but.

*Yu lightly touches Rise's Earring, She giggles a little bit.*

Rise: You like those, Don't you?

Yu: Sweet how it feels. Alright back to where we were.

Rise: I'll do my honors.

*Rise takes off her Pink Shirt, She leaves Her Bra and Pants on. Yu tickled her in the Belly Button, She giggled and giggled. Then she put it back on. They spent the day together as there Personas fused from the Lovers Arcana. What will they do now?*

(End Of Special 4)


	18. Special 5: Rise The Model

*July 1st, Dojima Home 9:15 A.M.*

Yu: Today is July, Yippee!

Nanako: We'll see more fireworks!

Yu: Yeah but, What is Rise up too today? Is she Busy with someone or something?

Nanako: I dunno, Want to try calling Rise?

Yu: I'll see if she calls. If not maybe I'll-

*Yu's phone rings. He looks at it, It was Rise Kujikawa! He then answered the Phone.*

_Yu: Hello?_

_Rise: Morning Senpai? Oh wait, You in bed still?_

_Yu: No, Just got up. Why?_

_Rise: Okay good. Hold on._

_Yu: I'm waiting, You forgot something?_

_Rise: Oh Yeah! Um... Remember back at the Hotel in March?_

_Yu: What about that?_

_Rise: I've made a choice on the Balcony._

_Yu: About the Model? What was the choice?_

_Rise: I've made my mind up, I want to become a Model!_

_Yu: You did huh? Good for you._

_Rise: Yeah, I'll quit showbiz just to be a Model. I'll be Super Sexy for you. Just watch me!  
_

_Yu: Okay you have fun._

_Rise: What?! Hey um... Someone has offered me the modeling but I got no directions to go. Can you help me out?_

_Yu: Sure! Can you come over and we can both go there?_

_Rise: Okay, Thanks! I'll get going!_

_Yu: Alrighty. I'll wait for you._

_Rise: I'll get to you Sweet Senpai. I'm coming soon._

_Yu: Later My Pink Angel. I love you._

_Rise: I love you too! Bye!_

_*_Yu hangs up, He was surprised.*

Nanako: Wait, Was that Rise-San?

Yu: Yeah and She wanted to be a model instead of an Idol.

Nanako: A model? Good for her!

Yu: I'll help her out. Lets see if the Job works.

*Yu waited, Then Rise's Car pulled up. Rise knocked the door and Yu lets her in. She wore her Pink Clothes that She wore at the Hotel. She Blushed but She smiled at Yu and Nanako.*

Rise: So Senpai, I got this Offering today about changing to an Idol to a model. It said something about a shop. But I don't know where it is.

Nanako: I think I know.

Rise: You do? What is it called?

Nanako: I've passed it a few times but I believe its "The Model's Maker." Close by the Amagi Inn.

Yu: The Model's Maker. Never heard or seen it, Must be a trick.

Rise: *Pouts* Let's at least try! Besides, I want to send Pictures to you.

Yu: Nothing too Sexual?

Rise: *Blushes* Uh... I... *Looks at Nanako* No! Nothing too Sexual! Especially for Kids!

Yu: Ooookay?

Rise: W-W-We should get going!

Nanako: Have Fun you two.

*Yu and Rise step outside, Rise grabs Yu's hand. Rise looked at him and Blushes.*

Rise: I wanted to do Sexy Poses for you, But I didn't wanna say in front of Nanako. Can you not tell her this please?

Yu: I guess so... I won't say anything about it.

Rise: Thanks Sweet Sweet! *Hugs Yu.*

Yu: Anytime, Anything, Anywhere. *Hugs Rise* Maybe your Clothes might be a perfect choice. Cause I love your smooth and Sweet Skin.

Rise: *Blushes* Thanks, I thought of it, And went with this.

Yu: It was a good choice. I love it.

Rise: Thanks for loving it. Shall we get going?

*Yu and Rise enter Rise's Pink Ubermacht Zion Carbio, They drove and looked around to find The Model's Maker place. Then Yu found it and Rise parked her Car.*

Rise: So it is here. Lets Go!

Yu: All right Rise.

*Yu and Rise leave the Car and Turn off the engine, Rise takes her Keys and puts in her Pocket. Then they enter The Model's Maker.*

Rise: Wow! So Beautiful!

Yu: You know, This place could be better than your shop.

Rise: Shut up...*Pouts*

Yu: I am not serious. That was stupid of me to say that.

*Rise looked at Yu, She was Surprised Yu said that.*

Rise: Anyways, Where do I start?

Cameraman: Aren't you Risette? Can I have your Autograph?!

Rise: Yes, but in One condition!

Cameraman: What will it be?

Rise: I want to be a Model, But do it with me in a private room.

Cameraman: Okay and who is he?

Yu: Um, Her Hel-

Rise: Oh him? He's my Boyfriend. He'll just be on lookout. I wanna share some Sexy pictures with him.

Yu: Really Rise? I mean sure but Sharing Sexy pictures... I still dunno.

Rise: Your not rolling along?

Yu: Well what Poses will you do to Charm me?

Rise: Watch me. You'll soon see me Super Sexy...

Cameraman: Alright, You two follow along.

Rise: I have trust, But worried also.

Yu: I'll protect, Don't worry.

*The Cameraman guides Rise and Yu to a private room. They pass by people who see Rise and become Confused.*

Guy: Thats Risette, But who's he?

Guy #2: Another Unknown Celebrity?

Guy #3: Maybe his Boyfriend?

Guy #2: Looks like it, Boy he's a lucky dude.

Guy: I'm so Jealous that I wanna Knock him out.

Guy #2: Do that and you'll be banned.

*Rise and Yu enter a Pink Room with Hearts. Rise Giggles and Yu smiles at her.*

Yu: Its beautiful like you. My Pink Angel...

Rise: *Blushes* I think this is like our Relationship.

Yu: As a Love situation?

Rise: A Loving Situation! Thats You and Me!

Cameraman: Alright Rise Kujikawa, Make poses please.

Rise: Hold on... Let me do this.

*Rise takes off Her Shirt leaving her Bra and Pants on, She left her Belly Button exposed. Yu blushed and Rise went to the spot where the Cameraman said. Then she started Posing Cutely And Sexually.*

Rise: How about this? Or this? Or Even this?

Yu: Her Poses while she has a Bra on is Cute, I can't stop looking at her.

Cameraman: So much of her being a girlfriend. She loves Posing for you.

Yu: Thats Rise Alright. Sweet, Cute and Sexy. She's so lovely.

Rise: Thanks Senpai! I love you too!

Yu: Do you want more? Or not?

Rise: I want the Pictures on your phone. So when you leave you keep them to think about me. (Flirting)

Yu: You're right, Your pictures of your Poses makes me smile.

Rise: Lets check them out Senpai!

Yu: Hey um. *Holds her Shirt* You want to put this back on? What will people think of you Shirtless?

Rise: Probably they won't stop thinking about me.

Yu: Here, Put it on, Just in case.

*Rise puts her Pink Shirt back on. Then they walked to a Private spot where Yu puts his phone. The Cameraman puts his plugger into Yu's Phone and His Camera.*

Cameraman: Which one do you want?

Yu: I like her doing The Heart while upside down.

Rise: Oh Senpai. *Blushes* That was my best one! Thank you! *Hugs Yu.*

Yu: I'm glad I made that choice. Cause our Love was in our Hearts.

Rise: *Giggles* Not so Bad for a Model? I mean, My choice was okay.

Yu: And your keeping this decision?

Rise: Yep! I want to be a Model from now on!

Yu: Thats the Right decision. I know it.

Cameraman: Maybe her pictures might go on magazines. You are truly a lucky person.

Yu: Thanks, Shes a Cute Girl with Sweetness within. *Rubs Rise's Skin*

Rise: *Giggles* Senpai... Your sweet too.

*Yu and Rise got Photos of Rise making Poses. Then they went back to the Car, Rise looked at Yu for minute. Then she looked around. The time was 11:50

Rise: Hey Senpai, Want me to drive you around Shirtless?

Yu: Wait, You Shirtless? I dunno.

Rise: I saw you blushing when I made poses without a shirt. So I'm gonna do it.

*Rise takes off her Shirt, She puts in the back seat. Then she enters her Car with her Bra and Pants on only. Yu hesitated before he entered. He looked at Rise and Blushed. Rise Giggles.*

Rise: You might try something funny on me.

Yu: I feel like Tickling you again.

Rise: Ooh. Now thats the Senpai I know.

Yu: But not while your driving.

Rise: Well, What do you think for lunch?

Yu: Your call.

Rise: *Giggles* Okay, I'll show you.

*Rise starts her Engine, Then they went to lunch together. They both shared the Lunch and Rise and Yu noticed new magazines. Rise was on the cover, The Cover said "From an Idol to a Model! It's Rise!" It showed a picture of her Smiling. Everyone looked at Rise but they didn't want to bother with her.*

Rise: Yeah they changed me alright.

Yu: Your Pose did look new alright. Who knows what'll happen next?

Rise: Yeah, Wanna spend the whole day together?

Yu: Sure, What do you got in your mind?

Rise: I got a lot but I don't to drag you around so...

Yu: Shopping?

Rise: Yes on Shopping!

Yu: Lead the way.

*Yu and Rise spent their day together, They went Shopping for new clothes. Rise bought herself a Purple And Red Bikini Swimsuit, Then they both decided to go Swimming at the beach again. They they went to Yu's house. And Rise spent the Night with him. They shared the Bed. Yu and Rise Held hands and Cuddled, Then they day ended as they were Hugging each other on the Bed.*


	19. Special 6: Tickling & Talking

*July 2nd, Dojima Home, 8:30 A.M.*

*Rise Wakes up then looks at Yu, She then looked at the mirror. Then Rise takes off her Pink Shirt, It left her Belly Button exposed but She left her Heart Bra and Pink Pants on. Rise slowly Lays on top of Yu. Rise's Body was on top of Yu, Then Yu wakes up in surprise.*

Rise: Morning Senpai! Sorry for the Rude awakening, Do you like me being on top of You?

Yu: Yeah, Oof Rise. I think you got your whole Stomach and your smooth Skin on me.

Rise: *Blushes* Why don't you keep rubbing my Beautiful Skin Senpai? *Giggles*

Yu: I can't feel or Do it Rise.

Rise: Wait what? Why not Senpai?

Yu: Well Rise, Can I get an Arm out please? I want to feel your Skin some more.

Rise: Oh Sorry Senpai! I Didn't mean to lay on it. *Releases Yu's Arms.*

Yu: Its okay Rise, It's alright. *Rubs Rise's Skin.* Its lovely for me. I like rubbing your beautiful skin.

Rise: Oh really? Well Its smooth right? I put on lots of Ultramoisture Body wash on it for My Skin in Commercials. But now this is way different.

Yu: No wonder it felt so Smooth when I first rubbed it, Its Skillfully and Really Sweet, I really love it Rise.

Rise: *Blushes* Thanks Senpai. Hey Senpai, Can we Cuddle? I like Cuddling while being Shirtless for me. I believe its Loving for me cause I want you to Love without A Shirt.

Yu: Because I will feel your Skin a ton? Yeah I believe that will work for the both of us.

Rise: I guess so, Lets Cuddle. *Giggles*

*Yu and Rise Cuddled, Then Yu yawns and lays on Rise's belly. Rise Blushes and Giggles.*

Yu: Hey Rise, When your driving. I want to let you know something.

Rise: Is it about getting Stuck? Yeah, I got stuck twice Senpai... I remember that.

Yu: If you get Stuck in the Sand or Mud, Call me, I can probably assist you.

Rise: Okay Senpai, I will!

Yu: Thanks Rise. *Slowly holds her Hand.* I love You Sweetheart. *Gets up*

Rise: Thanks, I love you too..

Yu: I think when your Car is stuck while your Shirtless, Is cute.

Rise: Wait WHAT?! T-t-thats cute to you?

Yu: Your panicking would get you to an actress job. Thats why I think its cute for me.

Rise: Senpai, Stop saying that please... This is embarrassing my insurance and my license. I just got that Pink Car during Valentines Day!

Yu: All right, I'm sorry I said that. And I take everything back.

Rise: I see, Good! Thanks Senpai. *Hugs Yu.*

Yu: Its my fault, How will your Modeling Career go from now on?

Rise: *Blushes* Pretty Good, Um, What do we do now Senpai?

Yu: Can I tickle you? I love that.

Rise: Go ahead... Where will you start?

Yu: Your Belly Button?

Rise: *Giggles* Go for it Senpai. I want to be feeling it.

Yu: Anywhere else on your body?

Rise: I don't know but Go for it Senpai.

Yu: Just to make this cuter. *Goes behind Rise.*

*Yu tickles Rise's Belly button, Rise giggles and Giggled. Yu didn't stop as he trapped Rise in a hug. Rise giggled a lot more. Then Yu went for her sides. She giggled. Then Yu stopped Tickling Rise and Kissed her.*

Rise: Wow Senpai, You got me to go nowhere with that hug. I loved every bit of that Tickle. *Blushes*

Yu: I made sure you couldn't go anywhere when I tickle you. Cause I think its a better way.

Rise: It felt sweet and Cute, Hey um. What will the others think cause were in full love?

Yu: Naoto knows, But I think we should talk to them about this.

Rise: You're right, Hey um. Do you love me Shirtless?

Yu: I do love you Shirtless. *Hugs Rise* I always do.

Rise: Really? I see... But why?

Yu: Your Sexy without your Shirt and its just us alone, Man why do I feel like resting?

Rise: Rest On my Belly Senpai.

*Yu slowly rests his head on Rise's Belly, Rise blushes. Then she put Yu's head on her Bra. She blushes a little.*

Rise: How does my Bra feel Senpai?

Yu: Pretty good and warm. Also It is Sweet and cute. *Blushes.*

Rise: Should we take a walk around together?

Yu: Sure Rise, I'd love that.

Rise: Let me get my Shirt though.

*Rise puts her Pink Shirt back on, They all had breakfast and went more around Inaba, They held hands together. Then Chie notices Yu and Rise, She walks over to them.*

Chie: Oh morning Yu-kun! Want to train a little bit?

Rise: What? Why would you want that?

Chie: Did I ask you Rise-San? C'mon, Lets train!

Yu: Im sorry Chie, But that is gonna be a no thank you.

Chie: Wait, Huh?! Why not?

Rise: Senpai what do you mean?

Yu: Chie I'm sorry but, I'm making this official. Rise is my Girlfriend and Were in Love. I'm sorry, I can't be with you anymore. Naoto knows about this. But we can still be friends though.

Chie: Oh I see. Hahaha, I'll go home now... I'll see you back at school.

Rise: Chie, Look we-

Chie: Nevermind Rise. You win the Battle of Love, I guess I'm just nothing but a friend to Yu. Goodbye Yu-kun, I'll just talk to Yukiko.

*Chie leaves, Rise looks at Yu. They both seemed worried.*

Rise: Poor Chie-Chan, What do we do?

Yu: Lets talk to Yukiko, I'll See if she understands this.

*Rise And Yu walk to the Amagi inn, They knocked on the door. Then Yukiko comes out. She notices Rise with Yu.*

Yukiko: Oh hello Yu, Do you want to talk for a bit?

Yu: I told Chie about this, Then she said she'll talk with you. Did she come?

Yukiko: No she didn't why? What did you say to her?

Rise: You might be pissed. Get ready to listen to Senpai.

Yu: Yukiko I'm sorry but, I am making this one official. Rise is my Girlfriend and were both in Love. I'm sorry Yukiko, I can't be with you anymore. Naoto and Chie knows this. But we can still be friends, Right?

Yukiko: ...Damn you Kujikawa.

*Yukiko Slams the Door shut, The she puts a Sign saying "Sorry, We are closed."*

Rise: Yukiko needs to probably cool herself down. What can we do?

Yu: I'll give them time, This is my fault.

Rise: For our Relationship? No Senpai this is my fault. I was with you and now your friends don't want to talk with you.

Yu: Its alright Rise. *Hugs Rise* I'm gonna go home. *Walks away*

Rise: Senpai what about me?

Yu: Its over Rise, You and I are just in full love.

*Yu started walking Home, Rise follows Yu to his home. Then Rise was waiting to see if he was ready to talk again.*

Rise: Want to Tickle my Belly button more Senpai?

Yu: I'll pass on the Tickling...

Rise: Awww, That's no fun Senpai.

Yu: Ask Nanako to do it. Maybe she'll like it. *Annoyed*

Rise: *Pouts* Geez Senpai! I'm just asking nicely! Wait.

_Rise: Its not Senpai, Oh no. Did I push his friends away from him and they don't want to talk to him cause were in Love?Thats why he's annoyed about me!_

Yu: Why're you silent so suddenly?

Rise: Oh Senpai, Uh... I'll be right back..

*Rise walks out of the House and goes to The Amagi inn.*

Rise: Yukiko? Chie? Are any of you there? Can I talk to you two?

Yukiko: Piss off Rise! You disgust us!

Chie: Yeah! Get lost before I kick you in your Stomach!

Rise: Look you two, I'm sorry. Senpai was lonely and I didn't want him to be... I just wanted to make him comfortable with me. Thats why we did bowling and a lot more, To spend more time. But it was all just him and me wasn't it? Thats why we became lovers and I'm his Boyfriend who just pushed you two away. I'm just nothing but someone who's a Love Stealer.

Chie: Rise-Chan. Okay, Were sorry. You can become Yu's boyfriend. But is it okay for us?

Rise: It's okay Chie. It's all okay!

Yukiko: I'm sorry too, I didn't know you thought of that for yourself. Considering you Love him so much.

Rise: Can you forgive me? Senpai seemed Annoyed with me.

Chie: I forgive you Rise. Don't worry, I'll talk to him.

Yukiko: I'll send a Reply to him.

Rise: Thanks you two. I should head back to Senpai's House.

Chie: See you.

Yukiko: Later Rise!

*Rise walks back to the Dojima Home, She enters, Yu notices her and sighs.*

Yu: Rise, Im sorry I acted like that.

Rise: Senpai. I'm sorry too...

Yu: Its alright. Im sorry about my attitude earlier, Can you forgive me?

Rise: Of course, I forgive you too. *Hugs Yu.*

Yu: You will always be Beautiful Rise. *Kisses Rise.*

Rise: Hey um, Do you still want to-

Yu: Right now.

*Yu hugs Rise from behind and tickles Rise's Belly button. She giggled and Giggled, Then Yu hugged Her. Rise Hugged Yu and They Cuddled. Izanagi And Himiko watched.*

**Izanagi: Looks like that he got through his problem.**

**Himiko: Indeed, Yu must've gotten that Apology.**

**Izanagi: I believe Rise Kujikawa knew it, Thats why she fixed the problem.**

**Himiko: And they will remain in Love, That Arcana was about to break.**

**Izanagi: And Rise fixed it by apologizing.**

**Himiko: Thats our Lovers alright.**

**Izanagi: Your User is quite ticklish in the belly huh?**

**Himiko: Cause its her weak point.**

**Izanagi: Its quite Cute.**

**Himiko: I agree, It is cute.**

**Izanagi: Ah, Yu Narukami and Rise Kujikawa.**

**Himiko: A time where she loves him, And she Cuddles, Kisses and Gets Tickled by him.**

**Izanagi: And as long there together.**

**Himiko: They promise to protect there Family and Friends.**

*Rise stayed over at Yu's house, They Kissed, Cuddled and Yu tickled Rise Kujikawa. Rise loved every bit of Yu Narukami. She sometimes took Her Pink shirt off, She loved it while they were Alone.*

**HAPPY VALENTINES DAY! Yu X Rise.**


	20. Special 7: Rise Moves In

*July 7th, Dojima Home. 8:35 A.M.*

*Rise wakes up and Looks at Yu, She smiles and puts Her Pink Shirt on him to warm him like a blanket. She left her Bra and Pants on, Which left her belly button exposed. She blushed. Then she got a magazine and saw Yukari on the cover.*

Rise: Hmm, Yukari seems to gotten a lot more fame than I thought. Wait a second, Yukari is catching up behind me?

Yu: Rise... Why is your Pink shirt on me?

Rise: I wanted to warm you, So you won't be cold. *Giggle*

Yu: *Blushes* And I Can't stop looking at You being Shirtless. Its cute that I want to tickle you.

Rise: Thanks Senpai, Hey um... I told my grandmother this but, Can I move with you?

Yu: Sure, But ask Dojima. He's the boss after all.

Rise: Okay, I'll ask...

*Rise picks up her Shirt and puts it on. Then Rise goes to the Room where Dojima is, She takes a deep breath.*

Rise: Hello Dojima. Can I ask you something?

Dojima: What would that be?

Rise: Can I... Can I live here?

Dojima: Did you ask Yu?

Rise: I did, He said sure but you were the Boss.

Dojima: I don't know, What will you do?

Rise: Um, Your Cousin Yu? I'm his Girlfriend. I want to live with him so we don't lose each other.

Dojima: Your Yu's Girlfriend huh? It's a deal then, You can live here.

Rise: Wait. For Real?

Dojima: Yes, I am.

Rise: Thank You Dojima-San!

Dojima: Well did you ask about your family?

Rise: I told my Grandmother, She said it would be fine.

Dojima: Alright, Where would you want to sleep?

Rise: I want to sleep with Yu, Please? I want ourselves to be warm!

Dojima: Okay, You two can share.

Rise: Alright, Thank you!

*Rise leaves, Then went back to Yu's room.*

Rise: He said Yes! I can be with you now Senpai!

Yu: Thats good for us, My sweet Angel. *Pokes Rises Belly Button*

Rise: *Giggles* Hey, I'll be right back.

Yu: Are You going somewhere?

Rise: My Home, I'll tell Grandma and get my all clothes. Don't worry, It'll be quick.

Yu: I think you need a bag.

Rise: Yeah, Thats right.

*Rise quickly takes a Bag, Then she got in her Car and Drove away to her home. She got all her Clothes, And School clothes. Then she talked to her Grandmother about her decision. Then she put the Bag in her Car and drove back to the Dojima home.*

Rise: I'm back! Sorry I took a while!

Yu: It's fine Rise, Dojima has got an extra drawer for you.

Nanako: Thats right Rise-San, It was Pink for you.

Rise: Thanks, Where is it?

Yu: It's in my room, So if you see your Drawer Pink, Its yours.

Rise: Great! I'll put my Clothes in it!

Yu: Mind if I help?

Rise: Sure Senpai. *Blushes.*

*Yu and Rise went to Yu's room, Rise puts her Clothes in Separate parts. Then the Bag was empty, Rise has got all her clothes in the drawer. Then they had Breakfast, After that. Yu and Rise were in Yu's room talking.*

Rise: I feel like I want to be Cuddle, Please Senpai?

Yu: Sure we can Cuddle.

*Rise took off her Shirt, That left her Bra on, Then Yu and Rise cuddled. Then Rise put Yu's head on the Bra, Then on her Belly. She blushed and giggled.*

Rise: Doesn't my body feel warm Senpai?

Yu: It does, You being Shirtless is beautiful.

*Nanako walks in, She was surprised.*

Nanako: Um... Big Bro?

Rise: Oh no. Um look Nanako, Don't tell anyone about this!

Yu: Please Nanako?

Nanako: Rise does look different with only a Bra.

Rise: I look sexy, Don't I?

Yu: Thats why your my Girlfriend.

Nanako: She is the same like the one of TV. Im gonna, Go now..

*Nanako leaves, Yu looks at Rise, He attempts to unbuckle her Bra, She felt surprised.*

Rise: Aaaaaaah! Senpai! What're you doing?!

Yu: Sorry, Thought it would be better.

Rise: No, Thats stupid and wrong! I don't want to reveal my breasts! Not here with You!

Yu: Okay i'm sorry, I thought you want to be different.

Rise: I just like it when I have a Bra on, Even if my Belly Button is exposed. I want to keep myself with A Bra and Shorts or Pants, okay?

Yu: Okay, Sorry I didn't mean that.

Rise: *Sigh* Sometimes you try something like this, Why?

Yu: Cause I think you like being Shirtless for me, So I thought of trying to turn it around.

Rise: Well I don't like it... Please not again Senpai.

Yu: Sorry, As an apology. Can I tickle you?

Rise: Aw Senpai, Do it.

*Yu tickles Rise in the Belly Button, Rise loved being Tickled. Then She decided to fully reveals all her hair.*

Rise: I had Pigtails in my Tv sets. But I don't want them anymore.

Yu: All your hair is Beautiful.

Rise: Thanks Senpai, I want to change myself. I want to marry you, And change my life.

Yu: I do too, And when we do. We would want the biggest family ever.

Rise: Yes I do... *Hugs Yu.*

Yu: I love hugging around your Belly. *Hugs Rise.*

*Meanwhile with Naoto*

Man: Hello Naoto, I came to tell you about someone moving.

Naoto: Okay, Hand me the file.

*The man Shows Naoto the filing, It said that Rise Kujikawa will be moving to Yu's home. Naoto was dumbstruck, She couldn't move her own hand.*

Man: Naoto Shirogane, Are you Okay?

Naoto: So Rise is moving with Yu? I see.

Man: Should this be legal?

Naoto: Im going over, I'll see if Ryotaro can see the files.

*Naoto leaves the station with the files and goes to the Dojima home, She knocks and Nanako answers, Rise in surprise puts her Pink shirt back on.*

Naoto: Ryotaro, Are you sure that Rise will live here?

Ryotaro: She said she wanted to, She even asked her Grandmother.

Naoto: I'm gonna have to ask Rise about that.

*Naoto enters Yu's room, Rise and Yu look in surprise.*

Yu: Hey Naoto, Whats going on?

Naoto: Did Rise-chan ask officially to Move in with you?

Rise: Yes I did, I wanted to move to be with Yu. *Clenches Arm* I even asked my Grandmother, She said it was fine!

Yu: She told me this morning.

Naoto: I see... Well then, I must get going.

*Naoto Leaves, Yu and Rise take a sigh of relief and Look at each other.*

Yu: Naoto seemed like she was serious on the question.

Rise: She thinks were not together yet, But we are!

Yu: Thats Rise alright. *Strokes Hair.*

Rise: Oh Senpai, Thats you alright. Can we cuddle a little bit?

*Rise and Yu cuddled, Then Yu took Rise's Shirt off carefully. She then Kissed her and Hugged Her. Rise loved every bit of Yu's lips.*

Rise: I'm glad its just us together, Just the two of us in Love.

Yu: You are always there for me Rise, *Puts hand on her Hair.* Always there.

Rise: C'mon why don't you rub my Belly? Its smooth Senpai.

*The day goes by as Rise now shares the Room with Yu along with her clothes. She knows that they will be in love forever in there life.*


	21. Special 8: Stuck Again!

*July 12th, Dojima Home 7:30 A.M.*

*Yu opens his eyes before Rise, Yu looks at her with Smiles, Then he was looking at Rise.*

Yu: *Whispers* Looks like Rise is asleep. I Don't want to bother her while she's sleeping.. *Looks at Rise's Belly.* But won't it hurt to touch one little bit of her Belly while she's asleep? Hmm, Nah.

*Yu reaches over and Rubs Rise's belly. Rise's belly was warm. Yu felt every bit of it and he smiled at the sleeping Rise. Then Rise slowly opened her eyes and saw Yu, She then saw Yu's Arm on her Belly. She blushes and Smiles at Yu.*

Yu: Morning my Angel, How does my Arm feel?

Rise: Lovely. Its Lovely Senpai, Your so Romantic.

Yu: Mind if I tickle it?

Rise: Can I take my Shirt off first? Please Senpai?

Yu: Sure Rise. Do your Thing.

*Rise takes off her Pink Shirt. She left her Hearted Bra and Pink Pants on, Her Belly Button was Exposing. She blushes and does the honor by Putting Yu's finger in her Belly Button. Then Yu moves it and Rise quietly Giggles and Giggles. Then Yu stops and Rise puts on her Pink Shirt.*

Rise: It is hot outside, Maybe I should only go with a Bra And Pants, So then you can see me being Shirtless all day. (Flirting)

Yu: You really want me to protect you do much? Thanks Rise, I guess.

Rise: No problem, I feel like taking a night drive.

Yu: Well it rained last night though. We might as well be careful, Even if your driving you don't want to get Stuck again Rise.

Rise: I promise I won't get stuck again Senpai. I'll be careful on the road.

*Yu pecks Rise on the Belly Button, She giggles at that. Yu and Rise Kiss and Rise nuzzles her head against Yu's chest. Yu smiles and Tickles Rise's belly button again. Rise giggles but Yu didn't stop. Rise was laughing more.*

Rise: Please Senpai, Hehehehehe! This is too much! Hehehehehe! Oh no. Hehehehehe!

Yu: I love you Rise, And I won't stop until you love me.

Rise: Okay Sen- Hehehehehe! Senpai I love you. Hehehehe!

Yu: Alright, Calm yourself.

Rise: That was a good one, That peck was so Romantic.

Yu: Thanks, I think we should stop. The others are sleeping.

Rise: You're right, Until they wake up, Im gonna be like this.

Yu: You are gonna be Shirtless? Isn't that too much?

Rise: Well why not for now? Hey um can you come with me somewhere?

Yu: Sure, Let's go.

Rise: I'm gonna drive the Car, Don't worry. I won't mind being shirtless while driving you Senpai.

Yu: Okay Rise, Nice idea.

*Yu and Rise enter the Car, Then Rise starts the engine and drives off to a necklace shop. Rise buys a Pink and Red Heart Necklace and puts it around her Neck. She smiles at Yu.*

Rise: What do you think Senpai? Ain't I pretty?

Yu: It fits you, Its our love for together.

Rise: It'll be my Good Luck Charm!

Yu: I hope so, But today doesn't count though.

Rise: Oh yeah thats right. Well do you want to have Breakfast together? Don't worry I'll pay the bill.

Yu: Sure Rise. Also we can split the bill.

Rise: Oh Senpai. *Blushes.* Thank you.

*Rise and Yu leave to go back to Rise's Car, They went to breakfast and shared it together. Then they split the bill together. Then they left to do something fun. They arrived at Okina Mall.*

Rise: Y'know, Being Shirtless isn't that bad so far. People are not attracted to me now.

Man: Excuse me miss?

Rise: Hmm? Yes?

Man: Aren't you THE Risette?

Rise: Yes, But not anymore. I quit showbiz.

Man: Oh, Nevermind. Your clothing and Hair looked like it, I'll go now.

*The man leaves, Everyone notices Rise being Shirtless but they walk on by looking like someone else.*

Rise: Well then, Nobody else thinks I'm that different.

Yu: Wanna do some Mini Golfing?

Rise: Actually that isn't half Bad. Let's go!

*Rise and Yu leaves Okina Mall, They go to a Mini Golfing place, They did eighteen holes and after a close game. Rise wins the game. She was happy a little bit.*

Rise: I win Senpai, Good game.

Yu: Good Game Rise. *Hugs Rise.* That's my Girl alright. *Holds her hand with the Ring and Kisses it.*

Rise: Oh Senpai, Thats alright with me.

Yu: Can we do more things together?

Rise: Let's try more. C'mon Senpai. *Holds Yu's hand.*

*Rise and Yu tried Batting Cages, Then they played at the Arcade and Yu bought Rise a Heart Shaped Cell Phone Strap. Rise hugged and Kissed Yu for the Gift, Yu smiled as the Day went on. Then it got dark so fast that Rise noticed.*

Rise: We should head back Home. I need my battery to recharge.

Yu: Same but, Should I call home?

Rise: Dojima said no work today so, He and Nanako are fine.

Yu: Okay Rise. Lets head home.

*Rise and Yu enter the Pink Car. As they drove by, They noticed some Construction on the Road, Rise looked at alternate other Road they passed.*

Rise: Should we try Senpai?

Yu: It's a shortcut so yes Rise.

Rise: Woohoo! Let's go!

*Rise and Yu enter the Alternate Road, They were driving in the Mud... Rise's car was slowing down a bit, Rise noticed her Speed dropping. She looked worried.*

Rise: Should we back up Senpai? I don't want to get Stuck!

Yu: No Rise, Keep going.

Rise: Okay...

*Rise kept going and going. Then Rise's Car stopped moving, Rise pushed the Gas pedal. The Back tires spun and spun. Rise put the stick in reverse, The Back tires only spun. She tried to Gas again, But it didn't work! Rise was stuck in the mud again!*

Rise: Oh no! The Car is stuck!

Yu: Damn, I shouldn't have kept going. Yet I asked to go anyways. I'm sorry Rise.

Rise: Its alright Senpai, Let me get my phone to call help.

*Rise looks on her Phone. She calls Naoto. While dialing she attempts to get out.*

_Naoto: Hello? Who's this?_

_Rise: Naoto-Kun, It's Rise. Look, I have a problem._

_Naoto: What now Rise? Didn't you cause enough trouble lately?_

_Rise: Sheesh! Rude! _

_Naoto: Im sorry, Just joking. Anyways whats up? I just left to head home. Also whats that noise?_

_Rise: Oh that? Well Naoto. My Car is stuck, I'm with Senpai and We can't get out! Can you get some help?_

_Naoto: ... I can try Rise-Chan._

_Rise: You would? Thank you Naoto!_

_Naoto: Your welcome, Let me get a tow cable just in case._

_Rise: Okay, How long will this take?_

_Naoto: If I know the location where Senpai is, It will take a few minutes.._

_Rise: Okay then..._

_Naoto: Bye Rise._

_Rise: Bye..._

*They Both hang up, Rise seemed flustered.*

Rise: She said "It will take a few minutes."

Yu: What can we start with?

Rise: I got my shirt, What else?

Yu: Can I have it?

Rise: Sure Senpai.

*Rise hands Yu her Pink Shirt, He leaves and Puts it on the Back Tire like a towel. Rise looks at it and nods.*

Rise: Don't worry, I'll get it cleaned.

*Rise then enters her Car, She tried to Gas again but The Back Tires only spun and Spun. Rise sighed and turned off the engine, She got out then Rise looked at Yu.*

Yu: Hey, Want to Hug this out?

*Rise Hugs Yu, Rise Blushes.*

Rise: We might be Stuck, But were together. We love each other with Passion, Do we?

Yu: Thats Right Rise, We always do.

*Rise's Heart Necklace glowed a little. Rise and Yu saw it then they looked at each other. Himiko came out.*

**Himiko: Hello there Rise, Hello Yu.**

Rise: Himiko?

Yu: *Confused* Why are you here?

**Himiko: Your necklace is a sign of love. It senses you two having the Bond that always is love.**

Rise & Yu: I see...

**Himiko: Naoto will come soon, Be Patient.**

*Himiko disappears, Yu and Rise kiss each other. Then Yu pecked Rise's Belly button again, She giggled then entered the Car. Rise tried Gassing and Reversing a few minutes. Nothing moved, Meanwhile with Naoto.*

Naoto: Man where are they? Wait, Whats that?

*Naoto overhears Rise's Car being stuck. Due to darkness, She can't see it.*

Naoto: Hello? Anyone there!

Rise: Is someone else here?

Yu: Looks like it.

*Rise and Yu come out, Naoto notices. She then pulled out her Revolver.*

Naoto: You two! Don't move!

*Rise and Yu put there hands up. Rise flips her Phone open. Naoto then shines a flashlight at them. She became surprised.*

Naoto: Rise-Chan? Senpai?

Yu: Naoto! Thank goodness!

Naoto: Oh, You two alright? Sorry for scaring you.

Rise: Were fine, Its alright.

*Naoto looks at Rise, She notices Rise only has her Bra and Pants on. Naoto then Smiles.*

Naoto: You look like your from those Soda Commercials.

Rise: Wait, Huh?!

*Rise looks at herself, She notices she was Shirtless. Then she blushed*

Rise: S-stop Naoto. This is embarrassing.

Naoto: *Chuckles* Im joking, Anyways. You need a tow out?

Yu: We do.

Naoto: Alrighty then.

*Naoto puts on part of the Cable to the front of Rise's car. She then travels to a tree and ties it around. She then gives the thumbs up.*

Rise: Thats our Que.

*Rise Pushes the Gas pedal. The back tires spun. Then the Cable got the Front Part and pulled it forward. The Car was out of the Mud! Rise hugged Naoto as a Thanks.*

Naoto: Not a problem Rise-Chan. This will be a favor from me.

Rise: Wait, Are you letting me off the hook easily?

Naoto: Of Course. You and Senpai are my friends.

Yu: Thanks Naoto. We would've been in serious trouble without you.

Naoto: Anytime you two. Next time, Drive more safe. I'd worry about Weather conditions.

Rise & Yu: We will!

*Naoto walks away, Rise and Yu leave the route and head home. They got Gas and then cleaned the mud off and entered the home. They both went to Bed. Rise looked at Yu.*

Rise: What a day, Hmm.

Yu: Still mad about my move?

Rise: No Senpai! I will never be mad at you!

Yu: Okay Rise, Can we tickle before Sleeping?

Rise: One last time?

Yu: One last time. With a Beautiful Necklace.

*Yu tickled Rise in the Belly Button one more time, Rise giggled and giggled. Then Yu puts his hands on Rise's Belly to Hug her. He layed on the Futon and Rise layed next to him and turned her body toward Yu. They kissed each other before going to sleep. The day was over for them.*


	22. Special 9: A Young Family

*July 20th, 9:30 A.M*

*Yu and Rise woke up, And Yu wore Usual Clothes, Rise wore her Pink Clothes. They were was on there Phones looking for locations where there will be fireworks.*

Yu: People are really reserving seats. Not even room for the two of us?

Rise: Don't give up Senpai. I know there will be a sweet spot. Oooooh, Maybe it can be the two of us under a tree together. *Giggles.*

Yu: Come sit next to me, Won't that be sexier?

Rise: Ooooh, Now thats a Senpai I know being naughty.

Yu: Would I do this?

*Yu Puts his Arm around Rise, She smiles and Yu pecks her Cheek. Rise blushes.*

Rise: Why don't we take a little drive? Just the two of us?

Yu: Sure Rise. And I'll be careful so we don't get stuck next time.

Rise: I know you will.

*Rise and Yu leave and drive around, Rise notices a lost Kid on the sidewalk holding a sign. The Two look in surprise. Rise pulls the Car over to check on the Lost Boy, He notices Rise in surprise. Rise walks over to him and bends to a knee to check on him.*

Rise: Hello Kid, Are you lost? Do you want me to find them?

Kid: My Parents are dead, Can you adopt me please?

Yu: Adopt you? Sweetie what do you think? Should we Adopt this boy?

Rise: It's my dream, Do you Remember? Come on please Senpai.

Yu: Okay Rise. He'll be the start, Whats your name?

Kid: I don't have one, Can you name me one?

*Rise and Yu talked to each other, Then came to an Agreement.*

Yu: You got a name.

Rise: Alex Kujikami?

Alex: I'll take it, Thanks you two.

Rise: I'll drive you back home. Come along, I got a Car.

*Alex enters Rise's Car, Yu moves his seat so Alex could Enter. Rise goes back at the Wheel, She drives the Car back home.*

Rise: Come on, Lets give him food. He's really hungry.

Yu: I think I'll head to Junes, Don't worry I will get something for Alex.

Alex: Thanks Daddy!

Rise: Wait, Daddy? Wait then... I'm your Mother!?

Alex: Of Course, But I am only Ten. I was Born in 2003.

Rise: I see. Okay then, Let me cook you a meal.

*Meanwhile at Junes store, Yu was searching around for something.*

Yu: Necklace? Bracelet? What would Alex want?

Youske: Something you need Partner?

Yu: Yes, Uh... Something for Nanako and Rise.

Youske: I got something for them, Stay here.

Yu: Okay Youske, I will...

*Yu felt bad Lying to Youske. Then he thinks about putting his hand inside the TV.*

Yu: Will it hurt to check? I don't know about The Shadows harming us again.

Youske: I'm back, Will this work?

*Youske shows an MP3 player, Yu looks at it. Then he gets a message from Rise.*

**Rise: What is taking so long?! Is it hard to find one thing!?**

Youske: She seems impatient. Here take this.

Yu: No, I will text her back.

Youske: Okay then. Let me try something else.

*Youske turns to a different Aisle, Yu then goes into the TV. Youske returns in complete shock.*

Youske: Uh... Where'd you go?

*Youske looks around, Yu was nowhere to be seen or found. He texts Rise, Rise gets the message and is in complete shock.*

Rise: Wait what?

Alex: What is it mommy? Something wrong?

Rise: Sen- I mean daddy is missing...

Alex: Not daddy!

Rise: Stay here, I'll be right back. Could you close your eyes?

Alex: Okay Mommy, I will.

*Alex Closes his eyes, Rise enters the TV, Alex opens an eye seeing the TV has circles.*

Alex: Mom? How did you do that?

*Scene: TV World.*

Rise: Senpai! Senpai! Where are you? Wait... Persona!

*Rise uses Himiko, She scans to look for Yu. Then she notices his location, She returns Himiko and gets moving. Alex notices and follows.*

Rise: Senpai, You are so in trouble! Why did you come back here!?

*Rise looks around and finds Yu, She hugs him with Tears in her eyes.*

Rise: You moron! Idiot! Why did you do that?! I was worried sick!

Yu: I'm sorry, I couldn't resist but going back.

Rise: I thought I lost you, I was about to lose my heart...

*Rise hugs Yu in Tears. Yu apologizes to her with his love.*

Yu: My Sweet Angel look, I thought I sensed something wrong...

Rise: Well talk to me first! I don't want you disappearing around me! I need you!

Yu: Let's talk on our way out.

Rise: Fine... I hate you.

*Then a Shadow with a Yellow ribbon appears from nowhere and Grabs Yu's leg. He falls and gets dragged by it. Rise grabs his hands to fight off the Shadow.*

Rise: Sen...pai... This... Ngh! Himiko...!

*Rise uses Himiko, Himiko though couldn't fight off the Shadow, It was slowly feeling pain. Rise did also.*

Rise: Ngh, This is too much! No I can't...

Yu: Rise! Don't let go!

**?: SILENCE YOU!**

*The yellow ribbon is slowly pulling Rise along with Yu, It shows itself. Alex then becomes scared, Then he races to the Shadow.*

Rise: Alex-Kun?!

Yu: Back off! That thing is dangerous!

Alex: Mommy! Daddy! I'll stop him!

*Alex has a light aura, Then the Shadow becomes a Persona. It had a Steel Body, One hand has a Book and the Other hand was a Ribbon but Pink. It had Orange eyes and a Dress like a Man. His Legs were covered in spikes. His name was Haleno-Miko. Then Alex nearly faints, Rise Catches him.*

Rise: Alex! Speak to me! Please!

Yu: He became a Persona User, Why did he protect us?

Rise: Senpai! How can you say that?!

Yu: I'm sorry Rise, I did-

Alex: Mommy, Daddy. It's okay, I chose this for myself... I'll protect both of you, I promise...

Rise & Yu: ...! Alex...

*Rise looks at Yu with a worried face, Her eyes were in Tears.*

Rise: Senpai I'm sorry... I didn't know...

Yu: It's okay Rise, I'm very sorry about not telling...

*Rise and Yu exit, They put Alex on the Futon to rest. Then they hug it out. Then they return the necklace. Rise then buys a Pink Collar with a Keychain of Heart and a Pink And Black Fingerless Glove, She puts it on her right hand. Then they returned, Yu held hands with Rise, Rise kisses him on the cheek, Yu then Pecks her Belly Button. She giggles a little bit. After a while, Alex wakes up and sees Rise. He Hugs her in happiness.*

Alex: Mom! I'm glad your okay!

Rise: Aw Alex... Thank you for saving us...

Yu: I apologize for disa-

Alex: It's okay Dad. *Hugs Leg.*

*Yu smiles as they talk it over. Alex puts his head on Rise's Belly Button. She giggles as Alex nuzzles it. Then Yu teaches Alex how to tickle Rise's Belly Button. Rise giggles and giggled afterwards, She couldn't resist it. Rise then puts her hair into two Pigtails, Yu hugs Rise from behind and Tickles her Belly Button some more, She couldn't go anywhere when Yu was hugging her. The Youngest Family was made. Then Rise and Yu talked to Alex.*

Yu: What you summoned was a Persona, Its what we have.

Rise: Watch us. Himiko!

Yu: Izanagi!

*Yu and Rise summon there Persona's. They look at Alex, Then Alex tried.*

Alex: Haleno-Miko!

**Himiko: And another Persona user into the Family.**

**Haleno-Miko: Hello there...**

**Izanagi: Well hello, Welcome to the Family! What's your name?**

**Haleno-Miko: I'm Haleno-Miko, Are you two family?**

**Himiko: We are all Family.**

*The Three Personas returned to everyone's body. Alex smiles as he looks at his Family, Then he Huddles between Rise and Yu, He smiles as He puts his hand on Rise's Belly and Yu's right Arm.

Rise: What a nice boy... Don't you think Yu-Senpai?

Yu: He is, I'm happy for him.

*Rise and Yu were going to Sleep. They shared Alex with another Futon they bought, They gave him a Blanket and a Pillow to keep him warm. Rise felt the Keychain being touched by Yu. She Smiles at Him, They Kiss each other and Hug each other to sleep.*


	23. Special 10: The Fireworks

*July 30th, 9:00 A.M.*

*Yu slowly opens his eyes. Alex was asleep, Rise was Asleep. He knew today was the Fireworks, He then did something Naughty.*

Yu: Hmm, Maybe I'll warm Rise up while she's sleeping.

*Yu puts his Hand on Rise's Belly. He rubs it and Rise giggles while sleeping. Then he Pokes her Belly button. Rise Giggled.*

Rise: Who's doing that...? Please stop...

*Yu gets behind Rise. He goes down and Yu decides that He will Hug her in her sleeping motion, Then he decides to Squeeze her. Rise slowly opened her eyes but didn't see Yu. She became a little mad.*

Rise: Senpai?! Senpai, Not again! Why would you-

Yu: Behind you Silly. I'm not going anywhere this time.

Rise: You dummy, I was scared for a second.

Yu: Sorry My Sweet Angel. *Squeezes.*

Rise: Oooh. Senpai, You really are squeezing me.

Yu: Time to be Sexier.

*Yu takes Rise's shirt off, Rise Exposed her Belly Button more. She left her Bra and Pants on. Rise blushed in happiness.*

Rise: Senpai, Not in front of Alex! What if he wakes up?

Yu: Will he mind? Cause I am into You lately...

Rise: Oh boy, Well Senpai, Um... Thanks, What now?

Yu: You look cute without a Shirt on and having a Pink Collar with a Chain.

Rise: Then shall I stay like this? Being the Risette I was once again?

Yu: Depends on your choice. Love you Rise.

Rise: Love you too Narukami.

Yu: I know one thing, Today is the Fireworks display, I got a location for the both of us. Shichiri Beach, We can play at the Beach and See the Fireworks.

Rise: Great Idea Senpai. I love the idea, I just hope I don't get stuck...

Yu: We can park near the Hills, Maybe I can Squeeze you again.

Rise: Yes Senpai, You changed... *Blushes.*

Yu: But, What're you gonna wear? Your Kimino?

Rise: I'll... Skip that this year. I wanna be like this.

Yu: Thats the Rise I like to know.

Alex: Mmmm. Hmm?

*Alex wakes up, He sees Rise Shirtless. Rise's face goes redder than before, Alex looked at the Shirtless Rise.*

Alex: Mommy looks good in that.

Rise: Hmm, Do I?

Alex: Oh Mom, You do look cute.

*Alex gets up and walks over and Hugs Rise, Alex smiles as he was smiling about something was up today.*

Alex: What're we all gonna do?

Yu: Go to the Beach and see fireworks.

Alex: Great plan dad. When will we go?

Rise: Around 4:00 P.M. Good enough?

Alex: Okay Mommy. I like it!

Rise: Good Alex, Were gonna make this a great night.

*Yu Tickles Rise's Sides, She giggles as Alex smiles at the two.*

Alex: Mom loves being tickled, Hmm. I wonder why?

Rise: I love to... Hehehehehe! Be tickled... Hehehehehe!

Yu: I like to do this her every day... It's cute.

Alex: Oh wow. Well, How about some Breakfast?

Rise: Good idea, Be right down! Please Senpai?

Yu: Can I do this?

*Yu puts his hand on Rise's Belly Button, Then he taps it with his fingers, Then he Tickles it. Rise Couldn't move though as Yu has her in a Hug. All she could do was Giggle, Yu slowly stroked her Pink Collar and Heart Keychain.*

Rise: That felt Sweet, Better than Shadows.

Yu: C'mon, I'll cook breakfast but first. Can you fall back?

Rise: Fall Back? On the Futon?

Yu: Just Fall Back.

Rise: Okay Senpai, I trust you... Don't trick me though.

*Rise Falls Back, Yu catches her by Putting one hand on the Back of Rise's Bra and the Other one her leg. He picks her up, Rise blushes in embarrasment.*

Rise: Oooh, You did catch me. I guess you remembered back on the Ski Trip.

Yu: I did, Well can we get going?

Rise: Okay Senpai. Thanks for my Promise.

*Meanwhile Downstairs.*

Alex: Hello Nanako, Whats wrong?

Nanako: Hello... Nothing.

Alex: Do you mind if I call you sister?

Nanako: Okay..

Alex: Thanks Nanako-Chan.

Yu: Well thats cute.

Rise: Just like family mixing together.

Yu: Thats right Rise.

*Yu holds Rise's Hand, They cooked breakfast and Rise went out and bought a Pink and White Houndstooth Hair Ribbons. She put it on her Hair and smiled, She was way Cuter than before. Then She got her Two Piece Pink Swimsuit and Yu got his. Then Rise put on her Black Gloves, The Time was 3:40 P.M.*

Rise: Oh Senpai! It's almost time for the Fireworks! Lets go!

Yu: Right Rise! Come on Alex, Lets go. We don't wanna be late.

Alex: Coming, Coming!

Nanako: Big bro, Are you leaving?

Rise: What about Nanako?

Yu: I'll bring her, Don't worry.

Nanako: Thank you Big Bro!

*They all Enter Rise's Pink Ubermacht Zion Carbio, Then they drove off to Shichiri beach, Rise found a spot. Rise and Yu takes a Selfie of Shichiri beach, Then Rise & Yu changed into their Swimsuits and enter the ocean. Alex decides to find a Spot where they will all sit, Nanako follows Alex.*

Nanako: This is a great place!

Alex: Yeah, Mom and Dad should love this tree.

*Alex sets down the Blanket, Then he decides to read a book. He could hear Rise and Yu laughing at the beach, He smiles. But back on the Hill.*

Youske: Where are those two?

Teddie: Where is Nanako-Chan? I'm needing her.

Chie: Let me send a message.

*Chie sends Yu and Rise a message, Then they waited. Rise and Yu were done and changed back, They found Alex and Nanako's location. Then they both took another Selfie of the Tree, Then they sent the pictures. The others were surprised.*

Naoto: It seems the two are enjoying there time.

Kanji: Wow their location, Is that new?

Yukiko: Kanji, You know that Its Shichiri Beach, Thats where they all are.

Teddie: Nanako-Chan, She's with Sensei.

*Back at Shichiri Beach with the Tree, Yu and Rise were Cuddling waiting for the Fireworks, Nanako waited and Alex was reading a Book. Rise and Yu held hands while sitting down.*

Yu: This might be our time before the Fireworks start.

Rise: You're right, It feels warm. *Blushes.*

*Yu stands up and Goes behind Rise, Yu sits down and He hugs her. Then he puts his legs on top of Rise's. His hands were around Rise's Belly. Rise blushes more but she didn't mind.*

Rise: I think its about to start.

Nanako: It is?

Alex: Oh! I don't wanna miss this!

*Alex puts his book down and looks up. Everyone looks up as they enjoyed the Firework Festival. Yu and Rise kissed each other, Yu strokes Rise's Pink Collar and Keychain. Then Rise nuzzles her Head into Yu's chest. They kissed, After the Fireworks was over. They all drove home and ended the Day. Rise decided to talk to Yu.*

Rise: Hey Senpai, I know you've stroked my Pink Collar and Keychain. Do you hate it?

Yu: I stroke it cause I love you wearing it. Doesn't it symbolize love?

Rise: It does for you? Well then I'll keep it.

Yu: Thanks Rise, You are the sweetest and naughtiest Girl I met.

Rise: Stop it...

*Yu stroke Rise's Hair, She Blushed and Yu tickled her again. Rise giggles, Then Yu hugged her. They both went to bed as if they wouldn't forget this day. As a memory.*


End file.
